Unforgiving
by Emzilla101
Summary: Alexis Knight likes: Quidditch, her friends and transfiguration. Hates: DADA, her brother and one Sirius Black... or so she says, but Alexis Knight can be quite the liar. Reviews are welcome, in fact the're WANTED! Sirius/OC and James/Lily.
1. Unpleasant Dreams

**A/N- This is my first story so I would really like reviews and suggestions to let me know how I'm doing. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything Harry Potter (but oh how I wish I did) **

This story is the classic story of a boy and a girl. This story is the story of a boy and a girl falling in love. This story is full of love, hate, tears and joy. This is the story of Alexis Knight and Sirius Black.

Our story begins in a dream. A rather unpleasant one to be exact.

"Give it back Sirius!"

"Why? Does it have anything _personal inside_?" asked Sirius Black in a mocking tone.

"NO! Of course not! I'd just really like it back is all." Alexis Knight, or Lexis as she preferred, had been outside enjoying a sunny afternoon by herself lounging by the lake after her 4 year exams had finished. That was until she was greeted by Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"Oh really? So you wouldn't mind if I read a few pages?" Sirius said moving to open the book.

"NO DON'T!"

Lexis had gotten herself into a bit of a situation. The book Sirius Black held in his hands was her diary. By ordering Sirius not to read the book, a book he very well knew to be her diary, she had insured that he would read it.

"Ahh," he said in a tone of mock understanding. "There is something _persona_l in here"

The sun was burning in to Lexis' head as she thought of some way to get her diary from his evil, masterminding hands.

"What does it matter to you Sirius?" she asked getting more and more nervous about what would happen next. His hands moved to open the book once more and she stepped forward to stop him before he read anything.

"Incarceous!" Sirius shouted. Black ropes shot out of his wand and tied Lexis up where she stood.

"Now, let's see what you had to say about ME in this little book of yours."

"Sirius give me that book right now," Lexis said in a frantic voice. She fell over and not being able to catch herself landed rather hard.

"Sorry _darling_ I'm having _way _too much fun." Sirius laughed looking down at her.

With that, he proceeded to read her diary and not quietly to himself either .Nope. He read it out loud, loud enough that his friends and anyone who wanted to hear could listen.

"_Sirius Black is a prat. But, a funny prat. Sometimes. And sexy...Wait, what? Dear Merlin, what have I gotten myself into?_" Sirius read in a mock girl voice. _"But I shit you not. You don't know how amazing silver eyes can be until you look into his. I think I like him, a lot. Something is _really_ wrong with me."_

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK UNTIE _NOW_!" Alexis was furious. Furious and humiliated. How could he? She knew he was an ass, everyone knew that, but she had never thought he would go that far for a laugh. And how had he gotten the book to begin with? Her diary was always locked in her trunk, in her room. Lexis knew that boys couldn't get into the girls dormitory. James had tried in 3rd year and ended up with a broken tailbone as a result.

"Well boys, this is getting interesting, what do you think?" Sirius asked cheekily.

Remus stayed silent. James chuckled reluctantly, his hazel eyes wary as he watched something in the distance that was approaching quickly.

"What the fuck are you doing, Black?" a furious voice demanded.

"Hello there, Lily-flower. I'm actually a little _tied up_ right now …" His eyes glanced down at Lexis. "I'd love to talk later though"

Lily whipped out her wand before any of the Marauders could respond and pointed it threateningly at Sirius.

James slowly drew his wand from his robes, "Evans…" he said slowly.

"Let her go." She growled, glaring at all of the boys.

"Urg you always ruin the fun Lily-Flower" said Sirius waving his wand. Lexis jumped up with her wand pointed at Black's throat.

"Accio diary" Lily said softly.

The diary whipped out of Sirius' hand.

"Ah well, it was fun well it lasted, wasn't it boys?" The Marauders shifted slightly behind him, clearly want to stay out of it.

"I swear to god Black, mess with me again." Lexi threatened taking a step closer to Black.

"But Love, I thought I was funny _and_ sexy. I thought you liked me." He said mocking innocence. Then he smirked.

Lexis blushed furiously.

"No Black," she said in a deadly calm voice" you are an exceedingly obnoxious, tenacious wanker."

Lexis turned and stalked away while Lily backed away slowly her wand still drawn.

Lexis woke up in a cold sweat. Then she remembered what day it was and why she had had the dream. Today was the first of September. And today was the day she went back to Hogwarts.


	2. Luggage and Lily

**Here's Chapter 2! I've actually got 5 chapters done so I'll try to update at least once a week. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I wish I did. **

"URRRRRRRRRRRG," Lexis moaned as she rolled over in her bed. It had been two years since that dream actually happened. 2 long years of teasing and comments said a little too loud. _Thank Merlin for Lily_. Without Lily Sirius probably would have read the whole firkin book. Lily Evens was her best friend ever, period. They had met after they had both ended up in Gryffindor. They both shared a hate of the leaders of the Marauders and they both had siblings they really wish they didn't have.

Lexis and Lily both had another friend they would willingly die for, Alice Prewett. Alice was the most rational one and the most even-tempered. She was kind to everyone including the marauders. Alice had just started a relationship with Frank Longbottom. Frank was perfect for her. He was as tough as she was sweet and they balanced each other out nicely. As far as Lexis knew they were still going strong and Lexis couldn't have been happier for them.

Lexi, for the most part, loved going to Hogwarts in the fall. She loved seeing her friends; starting quidditch again and getting to leave her parents. Lexis hates her parents. Both her mom Andrea and dad John were Ravenclaws. Lexis had nothing agenst Ravenclaws she even had some friends from Ravenclaw but her parents! They were so stuck up! Both of them. Lexis could remember when she was younger her parents telling how purebloods were the best type of wizard. She also remembered their shocked faces when she said she didn't think it was right to judge wizards on their blood status. She had almost been disowned then and there but for some reason they kept her. Maybe because she was 8 at the time. They were probably regretting the decision now though.

Lexis finally heaved herself out of her warm bed, picked out the clothes she was going to wear today, and began sorting through her things that she would be taking with her to school. _Books, clothes, cauldron, quills, ink, wand, make-up… _she mentally checked off all of her necessity items, staring down into her now-full trunk. She checked her reflection in the mirror before exiting her room, satisfied by what she saw. Round blue eyes staring back at her, and chocolate brown hair fell round her shoulders, framing her face. She studied her square jaw, full lips, frowning as she looked at her slightly crooked nose from a spell gone a-wire a few years back. That was the only time she had really been angry at Lily in her life.

Alexis Knight was dragging her trunk through the train corridor, trying with any luck to find an empty compartment. Finding a compartment on the Hogwarts express was like finding a needle in a haystack. You know it's in there you just have no idea where. Eventually her luck prevailed and she found an empty compartment.

Now, the task was to put her loaded trunk on the luggage shelf. Above her head. Oh shit. She wasn't short, per say, just that, many things were much larger than her. Like the luggage shelf. 5'5 was a perfectly acceptable size.

Lexis was about to try and heave her trunk upwards again when she heard the deep laugh that she'd grown to hate.

She turned, observed who was standing before her and said. "Black,"

"Need a little help there, love?"

"I don't need _your_ help with anything, _Black." _Spat Lexis.

"It would appear you do, considering the shelf is a foot higher than you."

"I'm _fine_," Lexis grunted, trying once more to get her trunk on the shelf.

"Apparently not," smirked Sirius.

Lexis tried to ignore the _thing_ that was standing behind her, but failed.

"Let a man handle this situation." Sirius said arrogantly as he moved to pick up the trunk then grunted. "Bloody _hell! _What do you have in there? A small country?" he exclaimed.

Despite the weight, he finally managed to push her trunk up onto the luggage shelf.

"There you go,love. All handled." He winked. _**No one**__ should be able to make a wink that sexy_ Lexis thought. Then she mentally slapped herself.

"Call me love one more time and you wont be handling anything anytime soon!" Lexis snarled. That was better.

"Please! You couldn't hex a first year if you tried!" he smirked once again.

"You wanna test that theory Black?"

Alexis' patience was seriously wearing thin right about now.

"You just can't stop saying my name can you, Knight? First all those times in your_ fascinating_ diary and _now_ saying my name every other sentence? Do you like saying my name-"he was abruptly cut off by the fist that was now slamming into his jaw.

"OW! Son of a bitch!" he yelled painfully.

"I don't know how to make this plainer for you, but I _hate_ you. Hate! Whatever else your misguided brain is telling you, you Black charms aren't too hard to resist when you're not a cheap whore!" Lexis spat.

"Well then, I guess I must be pretty irresistible to you."

Alexis, furious, whipped out her wand and at the same time Sirius snatched his from his jeans pocket. Peter Pettigrew, however, walked in at that moment.

"Oh!" he squeaked, rather pitifully. "C'mon," he began tugging on the back of Sirius' sweater. "Prongs and Moony are already waiting for us in the compartment down the hall…" Peter somehow managed to drag him out the door but not before Black composed himself and smirked,

"See you later, love."

The compartment door closed, Lexis started crying, angry, frustrated tears. Black was such an _arse_! She never thought she'd be thankful to see Peter Pettigrew, ever really.

_Lily POV_

The first thing Lily Evans saw when she boarded the Hogwarts Express was her best friend, puffy-eyes and sitting with a terrified looking first year. _Oh Merlin_, she thought grimly_._

"Lex, what happened?" Lily asked bleakly.

"Black."

Lily could feel her face harden into stone, and looked at Lexis enquiringly, who nodded ever so slightly. That was all Lily needed to turn around and stalk back into the train corridor. She strode purposely down the hall whipping open compartment doors, trying unsuccessfully to find the one containing the Marauders.

"…Lily. What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

Lily turned and saw Frank Longbottom. _Yes! _She thought _back up_!

"I'm on a Black hunt." She grinned evilly.

Lily briefly explained what happened, or what she assumed happened, and by the end, Frank, also, was stony-faced. Without a word, the pair continued Lily's mission on whipping open compartment doors, frightening several first years.

After 15 minutes of searching the train Frank and Lily found the Marauders.

"YOU!" Lily pointed her wand threateningly at Sirius. Sirius raised an eyebrow. James looked flabbergasted; Remus rolled his eyes and Peter coward where he sat. What made the outburst that much more freighting was that Frank was standing right behind her looking equally as angry.

"Yes Lily-_flower_" Sirius said in a monotone voice. "May I help you?"

"What did you do to Lexi?" Lily demanded.

"What did she say I did?"

"Nothing, but it's clear she's upset and you're usually the one to blame. Care to explain?"

"I just helped her with her trunk. I did nothing wrong." The basterd grinned.

"Bull shit Black and you know it."

"Lily calm down" James pleaded.

"I AM NOT GOING TO FUCKIN CALM DOWN JAMES POTTER!" shouted Lily hitting her boiling point. "IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN ONE HOUR AND SIRIUS HAS MANAGED TO ANNOY HER! BLOODY HELL!"

"Well Lily's here to burst all our eardrums, what are you here for Frankey- boy?" asked Sirius.

"Moral support. Maybe physical if it becomes necessary." Frank replied casually.

"Oh, it won't be" Remus stated talking for the first time. "Lily, as much as I hate reminding you, you are a _prefect _. You of all people should remember you're supposed to keep Chaos at bay, not cause it."

Lily heaved an angry sigh. She really was furious.

"Fine, But Black, stay away from Lexis." And with that she strode out of the compartment.

Lily went back to find her friend and Frank went to look for Alice. Alice had been known to get lost on the Hogwarts Express. And in the Castle and everywhere elts. So it was probably best someone started looking for her. Lily mad it back to her compartment without incident and sat down beside Her best friend, who was mostly calmed down. The poor first year still looked terrified.

"Um excuse me, would you mind finding another compartment?" Lily asked sweetly.

The little boy shuck his head and ran out as fast as he could keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Now," Lily said, "What did Black do this time?"

Lexis explained what had happened getting more and more furious as she told the story. She finished nearly shaking with anger. _Well_ Lily thought _at least she's not crying this time_.

"Lexis calm down. Seriously you're the only person I know who has a worse temper than me. It wasn't really that bad." Lily soothed.

"Lily, he called me a cheap whore."

"Yeah. That part was pretty bad, but you did punch him in the face."

"I know it's just he always gets under my skin. Merlin I hate him!"

"Yeah, you've mentioned that once or twice." Lily snorted.

"So, moving on" said Lexis wanting to get off the topic of Sirius. "Did you see James at over summer?"

"Lexi why would I want to spend my free time with an arrogant bloke like Potter?" Lily asked frustrated. Lexis seemed to think that Lily and James were a perfect couple and always insisted they be left alone together as often as possible, hoping in vain that lily would change her mind about him. This never seemed to work as James often needed to visit the hospital wing after these little encounters. But still Lexis was persistent.

"Because you love him of course" Lexis answered.

"Lexis. I _do not_ like James potter. Would you please let it go?" pleaded Lily.

"No way! I've still got two years to get you two together!" said Lexis persistently.

"Okay Lexis, what is making you think I like Potter?"

"Well… You think he's…. attractive!" said Lexis relived she thought of something good.

"You think Sirius Black is attractive. Does that mean you like him?" Lily argued.

"That is completely beside the point" Lexis responded.

"It is not!"

"Whatever. You love him."

"Okay! This conversation is over!" Lily said irritably.

"So Prongs, how was your summer?" Asked Peter meekly.

"It was alright I went to the Quidditch world cup. MY dad got me tickets for my birthday. I wish I had seen you and Remus more. And Lily." Replied James.

"What about _me?_" asked Sirius in a mock hurt tone. "Didn't you want to see _me_ more?"

"You?" James raised an eyebrow. "You moved in with me this summer."

"_Oh! _That's right Prongsie! I forgot!"

James didn't bother dignifying that with a response.

**Well that's Chapter 2 done with! Let me know what you think!**


	3. Blood traitors and Damian

**Here's Chapter 3 for you! Please please please review! I need reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do however own Lexis. She is mine!**

Lexis was getting ready for bed that night, reflecting on Dumbledore's speech. It had all the regular welcomes but more rules than normal. Now students needed to be in 3rd year to go to Hogsmeade and we weren't allowed leaving the castle alone or after dark. Dumbledore also talked of Lord Voldomort. Of course when he had said his name there was an intake of breath from everyone.

Everyone had heard rumors of what he was capable of doing. There we also rumors of who were planning to join his ranks when they left Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy had apparently gotten his Darkmark and he had only graduated 2 years ago. Then there were people like Snape, Avery and Mulciber who were rumored to have met with the Dark Lord in hopes of one day joining him. Hearing these things frightened Lexis for Lily. Lily and Snape used to be friends until 5th year. What had happened in a nutshell was Lily stuck up for Severus and he called her _mudblood. _ Lily hated being judged because of her birth and Severus knew this. So when Snape had tried to apologize Lily didn't forgive him. What worried Lexis was when she saw Snape looking at Lily with a hunger in his eyes. She did not trust Snape and never left Lily alone with him if she could help it. Basically Snape was the exact opposite to James in Lexi's eyes.

Lexis herd a creak on the stairs. She whipped her head around to look at the door and pulled out her wand.

"Hello?"

"Hello love." Said Sirius Black stepping out of the shadows. "I didn't scare you did I?"

"Black? How the hell did you get up here?" She asked furiously.

"Oh come now love, you know I couldn't be a Marauder without knowing how to get _everywhere _in the castle." Sirius lectured.

"But the stairs! They turn in to a ramp! It's impossible." Sputtered Alexis.

"Love, you really need to learn _nothings_ impossible for me." Sirius bragged.

"It's impossible for you to be a gentleman, with manners and edict."

"Now Alexis," Sirius said in a hurt tone, "you know that's not true. You've seen how well I can behave at those 'exclusive pureblood' parties the Malfoy throw every year."

"You don't behave! You're just sneakier about what you do! I saw Lucius 'fall' into the punch last year!"

"That was funny. You hate him as much I do anyway!"

"That is completely beside the point. Although his hair did look ridicules for the rest of the night."

"It did didn't it?" Sirius smiled at the memory.

"Remember when Bellatrix got drunk?" Lexis asked gleefully.

"Yes! I never thought I would here her sing a muggle song." Smirked Sirius

"I know! I never thought I'd see her drunk!" laughed Lexi.

"Sirius?" They herd James' voice from the common room, "Where the hell did he go? If he's snogging a 3rd year again I'm gonna kill him!"

"You snogged a 3rd year?"

"Jealous?" Sirius teased.

"Course not!" Lexis said indignantly.

"Whatever you say love. I better go down there and make sure james doent go into hystarics like last time."

"Like last time?..." Lexis started to ask but Sirius merely winked and walked out of the room leaving Lexis baffled.

"Lily, we haven't even started classes put that book away." Alice ordered frustrated.

"Oh fine, I hate history of magic anyway." Lily relented closing her book.

"I don't understand why you're taking it this year Lils." Lexis mused.

"It could come in useful!" Lily defended.

"No it really couldn't" Alice laughed rolling her eyes. The three friends were sitting in their dorm talking about nothing and everything when they saw an owl tapping at the window.

"That's Damian's owl isn't it Lexis?" Alice asked as she got up to open the window.

"Yeah I think so. What does he want? It's been 13 hours and he's already nagging me? What did I do now? Talk to too many blood tratiors?" Lexis family hated blood traitors more than muggle-borns. To them blood traitors chose to associate with muggle- borns which was worse than actually being a muggle-born, for some reason. Lexis' parents didn't know about Lily. If they did she would be branded with "blood traitor" and disowned. Lexis didn't care about being a blood traitor but being disowned would be humiliating, if she left her family she wanted it to be her choice and however much she hated being around them she loved her family deep deep _deep_ down.

Alice handed Lexis the letter and sent Damian's owl back out the window.

_Lexis,_

_I saw you talking to Sirius Black on the train and I would like to remind you that mom and dad forbid us from associating with blood traitors. I'm therefore assuming you don't know that Sirius Black is a blood traitor. He was disowned this summer and kicked out. I won't tell on you this time but if I see you with Black again I will. Then you'll be disowned and maybe I'll get your bedroom. I've been nice about Lily but I won't tolerate Black._

_Damian_

"Oh I do love him. Always so caring and concerned about his baby sister." Lexis raged, "Merlin! He can't stay out of my life! Even at 17 he's a tattle tale!" Lexis groaned. Her and Damian were almost identical. They had the same hair and face structure, the only way they were different in the looks department was their eyes. While Lexis had deep blue eyes Damian had black eyes.

"Lexis maybe we shouldn't hang out for a while." Lily said quietly.

"No way! You're my best friend! I'm not worried about what Damian can do. So what if I have a muggle-born friend! He's not gonna tell. He hasn't yet."

"Okay" Lily said looking relived and happier. "I wonder what Sirius did to get disowned."

"I'm not sure," Lexis murmured. "It's been coming for a while though, he never got along with his family, especially his mom. He really hates her." It was silent for a while before Alice said:

"I'm tired and tomorrow the first day, I'm going to bed."

"Yeah me to. Good night lovelies, I'll see you in the morning" Lexis agreed, suddenly feeling very tired.

**Sorry it was short. I'll hopefully post chapter 4 tomorrow. (please review!)**


	4. Rats and pranks

**A/N- I would like to take this opportunity to thank my editor (and best friend) Becky for helping me with the little things that make stories worth reading! **

Lexis woke up to screaming. High pitched girl screaming. She rolled over and shoved her head under the pillow and groaned.

"Merlin's great aunt Erma! Shut up!" Lily yelled from one bed left to Lexis.

"There's a RAT in the room!"Lexis herd Marlene Brown scream. _Oh shit_, she thought, _not again_. Ever since 5th year the room had a rat problem. It always looked like the same rat too. They had no idea where it hid but it loved scaring the shit out of them. For some reason Lexis always had to be the one to scare it away, no one elts could shoot a few spells at it whenever the rat showed up for some reason.

Lexis groaned again and grabbed her wand.

"Okay little bugger, where'd ya go?" Lexi crooned climbing out of bed, "come out, come out wherever you are." She saw it move.

"Alarte Ascendar!" The rat flew into the air and landed with a thud. It started to scurry to the door. But Lexis shot a few more spells at it for good measure.

"There," She said "all gone."

"Thank you so so so sooo MUCH, Lexi!" Emma Vane babbled climbing down from a wardrobe. Lexis got along with Emma most of the time, but she really was obnoxious to be around for too long. _She's just so_, ditzy**! **Thought Lexis rolling her eyes.

"No problem, Emma. I'm sure you could handle a rat without me though." Lexis commented.

"OH NO Lexis. I'm _way_ too scared of them." Emma contradicted.

"More like she's having too much fun screaming and causing a scene," Lily muttered under her breath, so only Lexis could hear. Lexis smirked and left to go shower.

When the girls were finally ready to go to the breakfast they entered to common room to see James, Sirius and Remus high- fiving peter.

"Great job Wormy, you could hear their screaming from our room!" Sirius said in a voice of pure glee.

"Yea Wormy, great job" James agreed. _What the hell is going on_? Lexis thought. It sounded suspiciously like they had something to do with the rat, but what could Peter have done? Even if Sirius could get into the girls' dormitory she doubted Peter could. She would have to keep a close eye on them whenever the rat showed up from now on.

Breakfast that morning was fairly uneventful she had been avoiding her brother carefully and tried to sit as far away from Sirius as possible. That unfortunately failed because James wanted to sit with Lily and Lily was sitting with Lexis and wherever James was Sirius was. Lexis then Tried to ignore Black but that was rather hard when he kept throwing food at her.

"Sirius Black, I swear to Merlin I will kill you!" Lexis shouted at him after he had sent a spoonful of eggs flying past her head.

"You would not kill me, Lexi."

"Don't call me Lexi, Black." Lexis snarled.

"Fine love, I wouldn't want to make you angry. I've heard you have a bit of a temper." Sirius smirked. Lexis really wanted to punch him again but stopped herself not wanting to lose her temper the first day back.

"Oh, Lexis" James called over to her.

"Yea James?" James and Lexis were on much better terms then James and Lily. They had even tried dating their 5th year, but both discovered it way to weird dating each other, especially when Lexis knew James still like Lily. They were still friends even though Lexis was furious with him a lot of the time.

"I got Quidditch captain this year and I'm holding tryouts this Friday.

"Congrats! I'll be there." Lexis told him, a burst of excitement went through her at the idea of getting back into quidditch. "Oh, and Lily says she loves you-OW!" Lily had punched Lexis in the arm.

"I know she does!" he replied smiling and winking at Lily.

"Why would you tell him that?" Lily whispered furiously looking at her breakfast. "It's only encouraging him!"

"Because it's the truth Lily and you know it."

"I don't like Potter Lexis. Merlin, you're just as difficult as he is!" Lily ranted.

"Whatever you say Lils." Teased Lexis winking.

"URG. You're impossible!"

The Marauders always had a back to school prank and it always targeted the Slytherins. Last year they had managed to cast a charm on the Slytherin's common room door so that whenever someone said the password for the day they wouldn't be able to say anything but there most embarrassing secret for the rest on the day. Lexis didn't remember ever laughing harder then when Avery told her he cried for 3 days straight because his goldfish, Bubbles, died or when Snape had admitted that his mother had thought he was gay because he played with dolls until he was 10. So everyone was looking forward with great anticipation to what the Marauders had planned for this year.

Luckily no one would have to wait too long to find out what the marauders had planned. Breakfast was halfway over when Lexis and Lily saw the marauders huddled together whispering.

"I think the Marauders are planning something." Lexis said jerking her thumb in there direction.

"I reckon you're right" said Alice sitting down beside them.

"What do you think they'll do this year" asked Lily interested.

"Merlin only knows Lil." Lexis sighed, "But I bet it'll be good."

The girls all turned as the saw James throw something into the air. They watched as something that appeared to be a green snitch sailed over the house tables stopping above slytherin. _The Marauders would like to welcome back the Slytherins to another year at Hogwarts and remind them that they are all a bunch of cowardly pricks!_ The snitch was writing up the words in what looked to be lime green slime. The message hung eerily in the air of the silent hall then, BANG! The words exploded into raindrops of slime covering the entire slytherin table. There were screams from the slime covered table and laughter from all the others. Lexis was practically in hysterics from listening to the slytherin girls cry out about their hair. _Oh please_ she thought_, it wasn't good to begin with. _

As she moved down the table to congratulate the marauders on yet another spectacular prank she herd Remus laughing,

"The best part is we dumped all their cloths in the lake!"


	5. Detention and Scarlett

**I am so sorry it took me so long to post. My grad is tomorrow and I have spent the past two weeks getting all the last minuet issues dealt with. But this Tuesday is my last day so I will have the summer to write! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do however own Alexis and Scarlett. **

**P.S. I would again like to thank my friend Becky for helping me with Professor McCoy's name. **

After the slime was cleaned and the slytherins no longer trying to murder the marauders, a very furious McGonagall handed the Gryffindor their timetables and went to wreak hell to the marauders.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" She was furious. Lexis hadn't seen McGonagall that angry since the marauders end of year prank last year. "I CAN'T BELIVE YOU WOULD DO THAT!"

"Sure you can Min! You know what the marauders are capable of! You saw our third year prank!"

"Yes Black, I did. You all have detention for 8 weeks. Monday, Wednesday and Thursday nights."

"WHAT?" Shouted James. "Come on Minnie! It was just a bit of slime!"

"You soaked the entire table of Slytherin in that 'slime' and threw there cloths in the lake so they couldn't change. 8 weeks 3 days a week. 7 o'clock. Peter you will be serving detention with Professor Slughorn, NO arguments!" she added as peter started to stutter a complaint. "Remus you'll be with professor Flitwick, James you'll serving detention with me and Mr. Black you will be helping Hagrid in the forest." Sirius' face dropped at the last words.

"What?" Sirius cried, being incredibly over dramatic. "I could be KILLED! Minnie! What would you do without me?"

"I'm sure you'll be fine Mr. Black. Hagrid will look after you."

Lily and Lexis howled with laughter as they left the great hall.

"Did you see their faces? They looked like they had been dumped in a pile of Doxy droppings!" Lexis cried gleefully.

"I know! McGonagall must have come up with something really horrible this year. Although I suppose she had all summer to think of different types of detention for them. She must have been expecting it."

"That's true." Lexis agreed.

"We better hurry , I don't want to be late for our first class."

"We have 10 minutes Lil, we'll get there in time." Lexis contradicted her friend.

"Lexis, have you even looked at our schedule?"Lily sighed exasperated. "First period is in the dungeons. We have a long way to go in 10 minutes."

"Bloody hell! Why are we walking? We'll never make it at this pace and people say the New DADA teacher is not a pleasant person to be around!" The girls looked at each other then at Alice who was walking a few feet in front of them talking to Frank.

"Run?" Lily asked.

"Run" Lexis agreed.

Their first class had been awful. Professor McCoy had been as bad as everyone had said he'd be. In the first 10 minutes he had given 3 Gryffindors detention and taken 40 points from their house.

"Wasn't that a lovely way to start the year? I can't wait to spend detention with him next Thursday!" Lexis said in a tone that was dripping with sarcasm.

"Lexis this isn't funny. We haven't even had lunch yet and you already got detention." Lily scolded.

"I thought it was hilarious. And even you know I didn't deserve that detention!" Lexis said still fuming. "I didn't DO anything!"

"Lexis you called him a 'git with no life who needed to gain weight and stop creeping Hogwarts." Lily quoted.

"We'll he is! What type of normal person goes on about how the dark arts are 'incredible works of magic'? Please! Who talks like that? And he does need to gain weight. His robes were like a tent on him and He's so pale! Has he ever walked in the sun? H e should go back to where he came from! Why does he have to make Hogwarts such a miserable place? Merlin!" Lexis had said this all in one breath and was now breathing rather hard.

"Wow Lexis, why don't you tell us how you really feel?" a snide voice said behind them.

"I am _not_ in the mood Black."

"Aww love don't be like that!" Sirius cooed. "You can't get enough of me. You love when I'm around."

"NO I DON'T!" Lexis screeched. Sirius hadn't seen her like this since 4th year after the 'diary incedent' had happened. She wasn't usually angry like this. And when she was he knew he had pushed t far. But he couldn't help himself, she was so incredible when she was mad. Her eyes would narrow and her cheeks would flush a light was times ;ike these that she was truly beautiful, not that she was pretty before, but this was different. "WOULD YOU STOP SAYING THAT? MERLIN BLACK LEAVE ME ALONE!" She stormed off in the opposite direction as there next class with Lily and Alice chasing after her.

"You really know how to get her worked up don't you padfoot?" James sighed exasperated. "She's never going to like you if you keep acting like that."

"Says the voice of experience! How many dates have you and Lily been on? That's what I thought."

James had hit a nerve. Sirius did not take rejection well. This was even worse because he hadn't even asked but Lexis had made it clear she did not want anything to do with him. Sirius Black was used to having girls fall at his feet; he could make almost any girl blush just by winking at them. Alexis Knight, Lily Evens and Alice Prewett were the exceptions. Lily was off limits and would never mess around with her because of James. Alice was his friend, she had always been nice to the marauders and Sirius had confided in her when James wasn't there to talk to. But Lexis wasn't either of those things. Sirius was curious, to say the least, about what went on behind Lexis' blue eyes. She was secretive and that intrigued him, how he could see a girl so often in a day and know almost nothing about her. He knew the surface facts, she was a pure blood, her birthday was September 16, her wand was a 12 inch unicorn tail cheery wood, and for some reason she avoided talking about or too her family. She avoided talking about her summer breaks and never brought them up in conversation. She almost never exchanged a word with her brother and when she did it would only be for a second at a time. Sirius assumed they weren't close but he wanted to know why.

"Sirius? Is that you? You've gotten taller." A flirtatious voice said behind the group of boys.

"Scarlett," Sirius smiled leaving the marauders "how was your summer?"

"Oh it could have been better if I had seen you more." Scarlett answered, running a hand along his left arm. Sirius felt absolutely nothing for Scarlett, she was good if he wasn't having one of his many short relationships, and if both of them were single, well, neither of them were exactly new to shagging.

The fingers that were once running along Sirius' arm were now pulling at his Gryffindor tie bringing his face closer to hers.

"It's been too long" Scarlett whispered before their lips met.

"Of course messing around with other girls could be an issue too" Remus muttered as the group left before they saw something they didn't want to.

**OOOOOO what's gonna happen with Scarlett? What will unfold in the next chapter? I honestly have no idea! Please review! (I'll give you bacon!)**


	6. Quidditch and Snape

The rest of the week came and went and soon it was Friday. Lexis had not gotten a good night's sleep and woke up late, arriving at breakfast with her hair still dripping from her shower and with no make -up on.

"Alice, next time wake me up before I only have five minutes to shower."

"I tried! But you started getting violent!" Alice said defensively.

"So? It's only a few bruises! You're tough!"

"HA! Sorry Lexis it's not worth it. You have a bloody painful punch." Alice said with a grimace.

"I could have told you that." Sirius said rubbing his jaw and cringing from the memory.

"Shut up, Black." Lexis snapped narrowing her eyes.

"Do you always have to be such a bitch, Lexis?" Sirius asked getting angry. "Merlin, I didn't even do anything!"

"Yes you do! All the time! All the stupid side comments, your stupid smirk! Bloody hell!"

"Fine, whatever you say,_darling_." The last word was filled with venom and hate. Lexis' mouth was hanging open, Sirius Black never got mad, not at her. He had no reason to be mad, she was the one who's privacy had been invaded, she was the one who had been humiliated. She had done nothing to him, had she? Maybe he took all the insults she had spat at him for all these years had gotten to him after all. Penetrated his impenetrable skin. _He deserved it_. A small voice in the back of her mind whispered. _Did he_? A different voice argued. Hadn't he spent the rest of 4th year apologizing and most of 5th?

Sirius stood to leave and as he did Lexis felt something in the pit of her stomach she knew to be guilt and almost called out an apology, but her pride stopped her and she shut her partly opened mouth.

Lexis couldn't concentrate the rest of the day her mind still replaying the morning's dispute. She couldn't believe that she had made Sirius so mad just by telling him to shut up. And before she knew it Lexis was in her room, 5 minutes before quidditch tryouts looking for her gloves.

"How the bloody hell have I lost something in the first bloody week of school?" Lexis asked herself frustrated.

"Because you are the most unorganized person at Hogwarts." Laughed Alice walking into the room. "Your gloves are under my bed."

"Alice I love you. Thank you so frikin much!" Lexis cried pulling alice into a tight hug.

"Holy shit you're strong." Alice wheezed. "Lexis just take your gloves and go you only have 3 minuets!"

"Aww damn! I gotta go!" Lexis said flying out the door.

"Good luck Lexi!" Alice called before the door shut.

Lexis was sprinting down the corridors when she herd Lily's voice, and it did not sound happy.

"Severus! Just stop talking okay? I don't want to hear it anymore! I'm sick and tired of your worthless apologies! They don't mean anything to me anymore. I am not going to forgive you; I don't want to forgive you so stop wasting your breath. You know how much I hate when I'm judged by my blood status and you still called me a mudblood. Things like that don't just slip out Severus so try and find another excuse because I'm tired of that one. Just leave me alone Sev, please." Her emerald eyes had lost their fury and were now pleading silently.

"Lily, I…" Severus began.

"Bye Sev." Lily said in a sad voice. She turned and walked away leaving Snape in the deserted hallway alone. Lexis leaned agenst the wall, feeling a medley of things. She was proud Lily had told Snap to leave her alone sad because Lily must be upset, to say the least and panicked as she realized that she was very late for quidditch.

"Urgg!" Lexis moaned and turned to sprint the rest of the way to the quittitch pitch.

"James," Lexis panted when she got to the quidditch pitch, "I'm sorry I'm late, I couldn't find my damn gloves."

James raised an eyebrow and had a smirk on his face,

"Lexis, why didn't you accio them?"

Lexis pursed her lips and sighed deeply.

"I have no idea." James chucked and shook his head.

"Lex you know I love you, but you really aren't the brightest sometimes."

"Oh shove off, I'm here now aren't I?" Lexis said irritated at herself.

"Yes you are, go do some warm ups with Sirius, chaser tryouts aren't for a while yet I'm still trying to sort through the seekers." James looked warily over to the huge amounts of students in line to tryout and sighed. Lexis was about to open her mouth to argue but saw the tired look on James' face and decided ageist it.

"James is there anything wrong?" Lexis asked concered.

"I talked to Lily before I came." James said looking away sadly.

"Oh James." Lexis sighed. "You know you'll never get her attention by practically stalking her."

"I know." James sighed.

"Then why'd you do it? Look if you promise to stop asking her out all the time and stop irritating her I'll help you get her to like you."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" James asked lightened.

"If it means Lily's in a good mood most of the time and she stop's ranting about you, yea why not?"

"Thanks Lexi! You're the best!" James looked ecstatic.

"I know I am. Now go find us a good seeker." Lexis said giving James a shove toward the seeker line.

"Now to find Sirius" she sighed. It took a good ten minuets to find Sirius due to the excessive amount of Gryffindors on the field. When she finally found Black he was beating bluders at targets around the field.

"Black, I need someone to warm up with. Can you run some drills with me?" Lexis asked sounding quiet. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"I guess." Lexis wasn't sure wether Sirius was still irritated but she was sure she'd find out soon enough.

"So," Lexis said as they were passing a quaffle and flying , "how was you're day?"

"Lexis, you are awful at small talk, so don't try."

"Yea I know." She grimaced. "But what elts do you want me to say?"

"Nothing would be nice." Black said in an annoyed tone.

"Aww, someone's still mad aren't they? Poor little Black." Lexis mocked him, like she was talking to a child.

"Lexis, shut the hell up, I'm tired of hearing your voice." Black growled.

"Good then maybe you'll stop tormenting me all the time."

"Are you still honestly mad at me for something I did 2 years ago? Because I've said I'm sorry. Have you herd me apologize to anyone elts? No, because I haven't, because I've never regretted doing something before. But I regretted what I did to you, it was wrong and I shouldn't have invaded your privacy like that."

Lexis was silently looking at the quaffle she held in her hands.

"I guess I never thought about it like that" she said sofltly after a few minuets.

"Yea well you wouldn't, you're always looking for a reason to get mad at me."

"I don't look for one! You practically hand me reasons to lose my temper!"

"It's not all my fault! You're so fun to irritate." He smiled and Lexis thought her heart would stop. The smile wasn't anything like his smirk which was incredibly sexy, it was adorable and sweet but still sexy, no doubt about that. Lexis mentally damned Sirius for being so damn _sexy_. Lexis opened her mouth to argue but he cut her off "look, I'll try to stop irritating you so much if you stop losing your temper so easily, deal?"

Lexis narrowed her eyes skeptically "Fine."

"OI PADFOOT!" James yelled from across the pitch, "BEATERS ARE UP! GET OVER HERE!"

"Well I should go before Prongs pulls of my… never mind" he winked, obviously feeling better, "And Lexi I am sorry. For everything." He threw the quaffle back to her and laughed "See you later _love_."

And just like that Lexis was irritated again.

"Black!"

"Sorry Lex, couldn't resist!"


	7. Birthdays and Spas

**A/N- Okay here it is! Chapter 7. This is my longest Chapter yet and it took me a while to write. Let me know what you think should happen. REVIEW! (my bacon offer still stands :D).**

Chapter 7

Lexis Knight had a problem. And it wasn't that fact that she had fallen a week behind her homework or that she had a rat for a brother watching her every move waiting for her to do something to get herself disowned. It was the fact that she had agreed to help James Potter "tame the shrew", to put it mildly. Lexis had no idea how to get Lily "I hate James Potter and will never ever date him, even though I secretly want him in my bed" Evens to admit she had been madly in love with James since 4th year.

"Oi." Lexis sighed hopelessly.

"What's wrong Lex? You seem stressed." Alice asked while her Lily and Lexis were doing homework were doing homework.

"I'm a week behind in all my classes and Damian hunted me down yesterday to tell me Mom and Dad would 'prefer if I spent my holidays at school.' Of course Damian was overjoyed to be telling me this. He gets a sick pleasure when my parents do anything to remind me who the favorite child is." If Lexis was more like some of the other girls in her year she would have cried but Lexis wasn't a big crier. Crying never fixed anything for her, weather her parents had locked her in the attic for whatever reason or when she found someone (probably her brother) had drowned her cat crying never fixed anything. She had learned that hard way that mercy is a hard thing to come by in the wizarding world.

"Aww you'll be fine Lex you always are, and look on the bright side, tomorrow is the 16th!" Alice smiled. "You'll be 16 like the rest of us!"

"Oh my gosh! You're right! And it's on a Saturday! I can do whatever I want!" Lexis exclaimed.

"No you can't" Lily laughed "We have something planned already so you're ours for the day." Lily's eye shone with excitement.

"Aww guys I hate surprises. And you know this." Lexis whined

"Yep" Alice smiled.

"But we planned it anyway." Lily added.

"I hate you guys."

"No you don't!" Alice argued smiling.

"You love us" Lily kindly pointed out.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." Lexis said standing up.

"You're not even done your potions essay!" Lily protested exasperatedly.

"I'll do it on Sunday. Good night ladies." Lexis smiled and went around the corner that led to their dormitory.

"How is it she gets good grades Alice? She's the worst procrastinator I've ever met." Lily sighed shaking her head.

"I honestly have no idea. But when you find out let me know." Alice yawned and stood up. "I think I'm gonna go to bed too, we have a lot to get done for tomorrow." She smiled and followed her friend up the stairs.

"WAKE UP, LEXI! TODAY'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Lily and Alice screamed at the same time, doubling the noise factor. The two she demons had climbed up on Lexis' bed and started jumping. And screaming. And doing everything elts a sleeping girl would not want.

"I swear to Merlin if you do not quit jumping on me, this will be my last birthday as a free witch." Lexis promised. "And why aren't Emma and Marlene about to murder you too?"

"There gone, we told them that we would be waking you up at 10 and if they wanted some sleep they should bunk with someone elts tonight" Alice told her winking.

"I wish I had gotten that important tidbit."

"Oh Lex lighten up! It's your big day, we can't help but be exited. " Lily laughed plopping down on Lexis' bed.

"I'm not even of age yet! What's going to happen next year?" Lexis moaned into her pillow.

"Oh my Merlin. Lily, we have to start planning next year! We need to prepare!"

"Mmm how bout I just survive this birthday, then we'll talk." Lexis said rolling over and sticking her head under her pillow.

"Huh" Lily huffed "You're no fun in the morning." She pouted and stood up.

"Come on Lex is 10 we let you sleep in!" Alice pleaded, "At least come down for breakfast with us."

"Fine, but I'm getting dressed first."

"That is generally a good idea. Right Lil?" Alice said mockingly.

"Oh yes let's all make fun of the birthday girl. Some friend you guys are." Lexis sneered trying not to laugh.

"Lexi, we already went over this. You love us even though we constantly make fun of you, you adore us." Lily cooed grinning. Lexis sighed,

"Ahh well no use denying the truth, but I am going to the washroom and getting dressed."

"By all means go right ahead Lex, we'll be in the common room."

Now what to wear? Lexis looked around the room shirts and pants were scattered around the room. It was cold out so defiantly pants, she pulled on her favorite jeans, and put on a belt. Now for a shirt, Lexis looked around the room until she found what she was looking for, a loose dark blue knitted top with a low-ish neckline and short sleeves. Lexis applied her normal makeup consisting of mascara, eye shadow and lip gloss and was ready for anything Lily and Alice had planned.

"Alright let's go, I'm starving." Lexis said hoping off the last stair.

"Took you long enough." Lily raised an eyebrow, "trying to look nice for someone Lex? Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Yes, I have decided that I am now madly in love with Sirius Black. You caught me" Lexis rolled her eyes and snorted.

"I KNEW IT!" Alice shouted laughing "You DO have a thing for crushing on dicks. There was Devon in 5th and before that Carter. Oh and then Sirius in 4th and-"

"OKAY, okay, let's not relive Lexis' bad choices. Trust me I found out for myself what they were like, no need to remind me." Lexis shuddered at the memories that were surfacing now, overhearing Cater and his best mate making a bet that he'd shag Lexis before owls started, she'd dumped him the next day. Devon a Hufflepuff mentioning how he though muggle borns were beneath him, and that's why "I asked you out Lex, you're equal to me." He'd been dumped then and there. Then of course the Sirius incident, that one she didn't need to relive.

Lexis shook herself back into the present, and saw Lily and Alice exchanging a shifty glance before they entered the great hall, and Lexis suddenly got a bad feeling.

"What was that glance?" She asked suspiciously.

"You'll see." Lily answered opening the door to the great hall. Lexis glanced over to the Gryffindor table and saw James throwing something that looked like a multi colored snitch into the air. _Oh no_, Lexis had a flashback to a similar incident at the begging of the year only that time it had been an all green snitch and the slytherins had gotten covered in slime.

The snitch exploded in the air making a bang so everyone looked, then it started writing multi coulored words , _The Marauders would like to wish Lexis Knight a happy 16__th__ birthday and look forward to giving her another year of hell._ The words exploded but instead of slime, confetti floated down covering the great hall. Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table and Lexis felt her cheeks burn.

"I hate you guys." She gave her friends a steely glare.

"But Lexi, we didn't do anything" Lily fake pleaded. Lexis let out a "humph" and her friends laughed and hugged her.

"Don't think this is it Lex, we still have a full day planned." Alice told her, "This was just the Marauders' way to kick things off."

"You mean there's more! Merlin help me." Lexis preyed.

"Aww it won't be that bad. Trust us."

"Fine. But only because I love you guys."

"YAY!" her friends cheered. "Thanks Lex."

"You're welcome, now can we go eat breakfast?"

1 hour after breakfast Lexis found herself in the prefect's bathroom in a soft bath robe putting slimy goop on her face. It had been Lily's idea to have a spa day, and had asked her parents to send them out a spa kit. Lexis had never been to a spa having been able to fix anything with her wand so there was no point.

"Guys, is this supposed to be burning?" Lexis asked feeling nervous.

"Yours is doing that too? Thank Merlin it's not just me." Alice said sounding relived.

"It's supposed to burn, that's how you know it's working." Lily said laughing at her pureblood friends.

"Spa's are weird, why would anyone pay money for this?" Lexis asked washing the mask off her face.

"Because spas are relaxing, you get nice feet messages and you're nails done up I'll take you one day, then you see but for now this is what we got. Come here I'll help you with your eyebrows." Lily offered.

"Will this hurt?" Lexis asked as Lily smoothed the hot wax over her eyebrows.

"It'll hurt as much as fixing them with magic does."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Lexis grimaced.

"Alright 3… 2… 1…"

"OWW! Mother fucker! That hurt like a bitch! " Lexis screamd.

"Oh calm down it did not hurt that much, your just trying to make me feel bad." Lily shushed her.

"Did it work then?"

"Nope" Lily looked smug. "Besides your eyebrows look great."

"Oh well that's wonderful it's just too bad they're burning!" Lexis yelped

"Oh, suck it up Lexi." Lily said unsympathetically."You're going to look great for the party tonight-"

"LILY!" Alice shouted shocked. Lily's hands came up over her mouth and her eyes widened .

"Surprise." Lily said feebly.

"You guys are planning a party for me? How big? How many people? Tell me something!" Lexis begged.

"Nope. No more you have to have SOME sort of surprise. But that is when you're getting your presents."

"If I'm getting my presents there, what do u call this?" lexis asked.

"This? This is bonding threw pain and suffering in hopes of looking better." Lily answered.

"Right, well next time we're 'bonding' I'm choosing what to do."

"Fair enough." Lily relented.

"Alright you're birthday party is in 30 minutes. What are you going to wear?" Lily was freaking out. She had a suspicion that James and Sirius would bring Firewiskey to the party and she couldn't get caught drinking underage. What would her parents say? . It was almost as bad as the day before Owls started. Almost.

"I have no idea. Since I didn't know that I would be GOING to a party I didn't buy any party-ish cloths!"

"Well then it looks like it's time for my present!" Alice squealed. "Hold on I'll go get it." She came skipping back into the room with a box rapped in bight yellow paper and the words "happy birthday" on it.

"Well you going to open it or leave me waiting all night." Alice asked after she gave Lexis the box.

"I'm working on it" Lexis said tearing at the paper. When she got through to the box she started tearing at the tape. Lexis opened the box and slid out the fabric that was folded inside. The dress was a shimmering silver halter top with a plunging neck line, the bottom was taken in around where her mid thighs would be and hung around her mid back.

"It's the one you were looking at when we went shopping last summer." Alice told her.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much! I wanted this dress so badly but remember I bout the shoes first and had no money? AHH I love it." Lexis tackled her friend into a hug.

"Okay go out that dress on so we wont be late." Lily instructed.

"What about you guys! You're not even dressed!"

"Yea but we won't take 20 minutes to get ready. You might." Alice argued.

"Fine. I'll be right back." Lexis said standing up.

When she walked back into the room Lily and Alice stopped talking and dropped their jaws.

"What does it look bad? I thought it might be a little tight, that's alright I can just wear jeans and a tank top" Lexis said bending over to grab her jeans.

"Don't you dare take that dress off Alexis Knight. I swear to Merlin I will put a permanent sticking charm on it." Lily said visiously. "Have you looked in a mirror?"

"Well not yet, no." Lexis said sheepishly.

"Get your ass over here then" Lily said dragging her over to the mirror.

"Lex you look incredible." Alice told her. And she did, in her own way. The silver dress hugged her in all the right places and hid everything Lexis wasn't happy with. The dress showed off enough cleavage then she would have in school but not enough to be called slutty .Her eyes stood out agents the sheer color and her hair, which she had curled, hung gently at her shoulders.

"Every boy will be speechless Lex. Embrace it." Alice said winking.

"What about you guys? You look so good!" Lexis grinned. "Lily James Potter won't leave you alone in that dress." It was true; Lily was in a tight black number that only someone as thin as Lily could pull off and Alice had donned a gold shimmery dress with an emperor waste line.

"You think I should change?" Lily asked worriedly.

"NO! Lily don't you dare. Besides you don't have time people will be going down to the common room any minute now." Alice noted. The three girls slipped on their shoes and went down the stairs. Lexis Let out a gasp- the common room had been transformed, the couches had been moved to the walls and there were strobe lights pulsing, there was music playing and a few people were dancing in groups.

"Merlin, what did you do to the common room?" Lexis asked, amazed.

"WE didn't do anything, we got the Marauders and Frank to help set thing up while we kept you occupied." Alice told her.

"I love you guys. A LOT." Lexis reminded them.

"We know, you'd do the same for us. And you will." Lily grinned, "My 17th is coming up in a few months, you might want to start planning."

"I'll get right on that. How many people are coming anyway?" Lexis asked.

"Most of 6th years and a few 7th years." Lily told her.

"Holy crap guys. That's a lot!" Lexis gapped

"Yea well I think a lot of them are coming for the firewhiskey James and Sirius promised." Lily said with a disproving look.

"Ahh, that makes sense." Lexis laughed. "I guess I should thank everyone for coming before they all get too hammered. I'll be back." She smiled and dissolved into the crowd but it wasn't long before she had gotten up on a chair and amplified her voice.

"Hey everybody! I'd like to thank you all so much for coming to my birthday and thank you so so much to everyone who helped plane this. Okay I'm done, have fun."

"Nice dress Lex, but I'd prefer if it was on my floor." A voice behind her smirked.

"Oh, shove off Black" Lexis retorted without turning around.

"Aww just a bit of fun Lex, I came over to tell you that you're saving the last dance for me." Sirius informed her.

"I am, am I?" Lexis asked raising an eyebrow. "And what if I don't want to?"

"Oh come on Lex, for me?" He mock begged stepping closer to her, so she could smell a hint of calong. "Please? While your still wearing those shoes and tall enough to reach my neck?" At the last comment Lexis turned around and let out a small gasp. Sirius was wearing a blue shirt with Sliver pinstripes and loose jeans. The pinstripes made his silver eyes stand out and his hair looked better than normal.

"Oh fine, the last dance then?" Lexis agreed. _Shit! Why would you do that!_

"Great" Sirius smiled and turned on his heel.

"Oh hell" She slapped herself mentally and took a shot of firewhiskey. She wasn't about to get drunk, but a little buzz always made things more enjoyable, like OWLs, loosened her right up. How elts would she have nagged that O in transfiguration. Okay she didn't really take a shot before OWLs but she did get an O.

Just then she saw James about to go up to Lily. _Oh crap! _ Lexis ran over to him and grabbed his hand pulling him out to where people were dancing.

"Hey James, dance with me. That isn't a question." She told him as he was about to protest. "I'm gonna help you get Lily."

"Really?" James beamed. "Thanks so much Lex, what do I have to do?"

"First tell me what you were going to tell her."

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven."

"James." Lexis groaned. "Cheesy pick up lines will not work on Lily! Okay you're going to go up to her and not hit on her once, you understand? Go up to her and tell her she looks beautiful, than have a nice conversation with no mention of sex what so ever. Got it?"

"That won't work." James protested over the pounding music.

"Would that be a change? And besides nothing you've tried has worked yet. Give it a go. It might just work." Lexis encouraged him.

"Alright. Fine, oh I heard you promised Sirius the last dance?" James inquired.

"So? It's not that big." Lexis said defensively.

"Lexis, you've hated him since 4th. It is. But I didn't want to bug you about it I was just wondering if he was telling the truth."

"Why would he lie about dancing with me?"

"Oh look, I've said to much. Now if you'll excuse me I have a Lily to talk to." James said winking and walking away.

"REMEMBER BE POLITE!" Lexis yelled after him. _Ugg_, Lexis thought to herself_, you should go socialize. _

While Lexis was mingling and sipping more firewhiskey, James and Lily were having their first ever civilized conversation; Alice and Frank were dancing slowly in a corner. And before she knew it Lily was up at the front announcing the last song that would be played she was surprised when she noticed the tune of the song and realized she knew it. It was a muggle song, that Lily played when she was over visiting one summer, what was it called though? Oh 'you and me' by Lifehouse. Lexis walked on to the dance area and looked around for Black.

"What a surprise seeing you hear Miss. Knight." A voice from behind her said.

"Miss. Knight? Really?" Lexis laughed. Sirius walked towards her and rapped his hands around her waist, Lexis placed her hands around his neck and tripped over her feet crashing in to him.

"Sorry" Lexis blushed.

"Are you drunk?" Sirius asked in a disbelieving voice.

"NO! Not drunk, I am slightly tipsy. How elts was I supposed to survive the night? And besides I'm only a year underage." Lexis informed him.

"Well, I never thought I'd end up dancing with a drunk Lexis Knight."

"You had good reason to think that Black. You were an insufferable bastard to me, if you don't remember."

"Lexis?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm?"

"Shut up." Lexis glared at him and he smirked. But she didn't say anything after that, she was trying not to trip over her feet or stare at Sirius, because there were dancing rather close together and at this angle she could see every little detail, like how his lips were a perfect shape, or how his eyes had little flecks of green and brown. _Stop that! You do NOT like Sirius Black. Remember 4__th__ he was a dick! That was then. Lexis stop, you're a little drunk, that's why, you'll wake up with a hangover and everything will be normal again._

"Black?" Lexis mumbled.

"Still calling me 'Black' Lexis? I thought we were past all this."

"Haha! No. You wish. Anyway, I thought you were darting that Scarlett chick? From Hufflepuff?" Lexis asked.

"We never actually 'date' it's more of a 'friends with benefits' if you know what I mean" Sirius winked.

"Course I know what you mean, I'm not 5! You're her friend?" Lexis asked skeptically.

"Not really, but it is just a saying. Why are you so interested?"

"I was just wondering why you were dancing with other girls if you had a girlfriend." Lexis replied.

"Ahh, well now you know, Scarlett and I are not an item."

"The songs almost over." Lexis pointed out.

"It is over Lex." Sirius laughed.

"It wasn't when I was still talking." Lexis narrowed her eyes.

"True," Sirius agreed "But it is over now, so here, Happy Birthday Lex." He said pulling out a small box from his pocket. Lexis felt the corners of her lips tug into a smile.

"Thanks Black." Lexis blushed.

On her way back to her dormitory James handed her something too, and reminded her practice was on Wednesday.

"Alright I'll be there." Lexis promised him. Then she climbed the stairs to her room and fell asleep before changing out of her dress.

**Okay I know Lily didn't give her a present but she will in the next chapter I just couldn't fit it in. I have lots of ideas for chapter 8. So it will be up soon! **


	8. Presents and The Forbidden Forest

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviews. I get a huge smile on my face if I see a review alert in my inbox! (no joke, it's actually kind of pathetic XD)**

The next morning, Lexis was right- she did have a hangover. She woke up with a pounding head ache and had to rush to the rubbish bin so she wouldn't vomit all over the floor.

"Lexis, you have the worst hangovers in the world. I mean you only had what? A glass at the most of firewhiskey." Alice sympathized.

"Urgg I know, can you shut the blinds?" Lexis pleaded, "my head is killing me."

"You know, this wouldn't happen if you didn't drink." Lily nagged.

"Thanks mom, I'll remember that next time." Lexis said sarcastically.

"No you won't" Lily laughed shaking her head. "Come here love, I asked Slughorn if there was anything you could use to treat a hangover and he told me drinking merlap essence would fix you up in about an hour so Alice got Frank to ask James to steal some for you." Lily handed her a small bottle.

"Why wouldn't you ask James to steal some yourself?" Lexis wondered.

"I- I couldn't do that! I'm a prefect! If one of the teachers found out I would be dead!" Lily lied quickly.

"Liar. You just didn't want to talk to James." Lexis narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, who cares? I got you the bloody essence did I?"Lily asked irritated.

"True enough." Lexis agreed and downed the tiny bottle. "I was supposed to take all of that right?"

"Yep, don't worry." Lily laughed at the relief on Lexis' face.

"Alright I'm going back to bed and if anyone wakes me up I will curse you're vocal cords into oblivion." Lexis threatened.

"Go to sleep Lex." Alice said shaking her head at her friend.

2 hours later Lexis opened her eyes feeling much better, her head had stopped pounding and she no longer felt nauseous. She rolled over in her bed and reached for the glass of water one of her friends had left her that was sitting on her night table.

She looked down at herself and noticed she was still wearing her silver dress from Alice. She quickly changed into sweatpants and a tank top, combed her hair and threw it back into a pony tail. Lexis, feeling a need to, started making her bed when she saw the small gift wrapped box Sirius had given her last night. Inside was the delicate silver chain of a charm bracelet.

The simple chain had one charm hanging from it; a small gold snitch with it's wings extended. She held the bracelet in her hands thinking about what to do. If she wore it then it would give the entirely wrong impression. If she didn't wear it then it might seem like she hadn't opened it yet and that could seem rude. Plus it was a really gorgeous bracelet and it would be a shame not to wear it. She decided to compromise, she would wear the bracelet but put on a sweater so people wouldn't notice and ask where she had gotten it. Content with this arrangement she opened her present from James (a bottle of broom polish) and went down to get something to eat before lunch ended.

When she got to the great hall she noticed that Lily and Alice weren't there so she assumed they had finished eating and were now wondering the grounds. She looked around for someone she knew and sighed deeply when she saw Emma and Marlene waving her over. Lexis put on a fake smile and walked over to them,

"Hey guys! How are you?" Lexis asked being polite.

"Oh I'm tiered from your party last night, it was so much fun though." Marlene yawned sleepily.

"We herd you had a bit of a hangover" Emma mentioned.

"Yea I did but Lily gave me something to help it and I'm feeling better."

"Oh," Emma smiled absently "That's nice."

"Yea." Lexis agreed absently. The girls ate in silence until-

"WOW!" Marlene gasped looking down at Lexis right wrist. "Nice bracelet! Where'd you get it?"

"Oh, it was a birthday present." Lexis said awkwardly. How she had noticed the bracelet Lexis had no idea.

"From who? This was not cheap Lexis, this looks goblin made." Emma said staring at the small chain.

"Oh um no one it doesn't really matter." Lexis said going red in the face.

"You're blushing! Was it a boy?" Marlene interrogated her. Marlene wasn't as ditzy as Emma but she was much nosier.

"Yea um Bla- Sirius gave it to me." Lexis corrected herself.

"Don't you hate him though?" Emma asked her suspiciously.

"We decided it was time to you know, forgive and forget." Lexis said getting annoyed with this conversation. Why would it matter to Emma what Sirius bought her?

"You don't like him do you?" Emma asked doubtfully.

"NO! Of course not!" Lexis said indignantly. "It was just a- I don't know, peace offering or something. I have no feelings for Sirius Black and he has none for me." Emma narrowed her eyes skeptically,

"Promise?" She asked in a snobby voice.

"Yes, Emma. There is nothing between me and Sirius Black." Lexis promised sharply.

"Alright, Oh, Lily was looking for you; she said she'd be in the library." Marlene told Lexis.

"Oh alright, thanks." Lexis said thinking; _you wait to tell me this now! I just wasted 10 minutes of my life! Gah! _

When Lexis got to the library she found Lily sitting in a corner with a pile of books beside her. Her hand flew across the paper and she only stopped to glance at the open book beside her.

"Lily slow down before you hurt yourself." Lexis smirked walking over to her.

"Oh hush, we're in a library." Lily smiled. "If you're done making fun of me I have something for you."

"Something for me? Oh, Lily! You shouldn't have!" Lexis said faking shock.

"I know." Lily smiled sweetly, pulling a birthday bag out of her backpack. "But I did anyway." Lexis took the present and opened it, her face lighting up when she saw what was inside; it was a moving picture of them when they were 11 years old. Lily was missing a tooth and Lexis was the tallest one in the picture. Both girls were smiling up at the camera with the lake shimmering behind them. The frame was a cream couler and had little pearly blue 3-D dots around the border.

"Merlin Lily, I remember this. Didn't James knock out your tooth out with a quaffle the day before?"

"Yea, even back then he was a pain in my ass." Lily reflected.

"Oh shut up." Lexis laughed shaking her head and rapping her arms around Lily. "I love it, thank you so much."

The rest of the day continued without incedent as did Monday and almost all of Tuesday. Almost.

The weather was perfect quidditch condition, partly sunny with a no wind in any direction, the only problem was James working them to the bone.

"James, we haven't got a match for ages and it's against Hufflepuff." Sirius complained, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"The match is only 5 weeks away and then we have Slytherin. So unless you want to lose to your dear brother whom I know you adore so much get your lazy ass moving!"

"Urg." Lexis sighed. The drill they were working on was simple to help the new people on the team feel more confident on a broom and around there team mates. Unfortunately the drill was incredibly easy and all of the experienced players had it down within the first 30 minutes.

"James can we please do something elts?" Lexis begged, "We all have this drill down perfectly." Lexis begged.

"Fine, Beaters hit the bludgers among the 2 of you and if it goes out of control, then that's your problem. Rebecca go work on diving, you can catch the snitch quick enough but your flying is a little shaky. Chasers we'll be passing and taking shots on Branson, I'll be coming around to check on everyone so I can see how you're doing, every one understand? Perfect." He said without waiting for a response. "Go get started."

"I don't think so." A voice far below them said, obviously using a magnifying voice charm. The team exchanged confused looks and flew down to see what was happening.

"Professor McCoy?" James asked in dismay, "What are you doing here?"

"I Potter am here to tell you and your little team that your practice is canceled, I granted the Slytherin team permission to practice today and I'm afraid there's not room for both teams. So sorry." McCoy said in a menacing voice without sounding sorry at all.

"That's not fair!" Lexis exclaimed. "We booked the pitch today! The Slytherins can practice tomorrow!"

"Lexis shut up" James said under his breath.

"I hate to tell you this Miss. Knight but life's not fair. It's not fair for you and it certainly isn't fair for your parents, I've heard you're a great disappointment to them Alexis. Such a shame for them, they were so hoping to have another child like your brother. One they could be proud of."

"SHUT UP!" Lexis snarled, snapping. "don't you dare talk to me that way you fucking death eater!" By now Sirius had stepped in front of her and was holding her shoulders holding her back and trying to calm her down with no success.

"Oh dear Alexis, that's not a very nice way to talk to a teacher, I'm afraid I will have to give you detention. How's Thursday night for the next 4 weeks? You'll be serving it with Hagrid unfortunately; I try not to spend time with people I don't like outside of the classroom." McCoy had a twisted smile on his face as he turned and walked away clearly happy with what had just unfolded. After he disappeared James said in a sarcastic tone,

"Well that was bloody brilliant. Let's go before the Slytherins get here."

"Lexis." Lily groaned after she had told Lily what happened. "McCoy? Really? ' You fucking death eater'?"

"I can't help it! Did I not just tell you what he said to me?" Lexis felt like she was just telling a mom who cared about her that she had sworn at a teacher.

"Will you never learn?"

"Probably not." Lexis sighed. "Anyway it's done now, there's nothing I can do about it."

Wednesday came and went, she had mastered the charms and transfiguration work, scrapped by in potions, Slughorn never really liked her much, and failed miserably in DADA.

"I just can't get non-verbal spells!" Lexis complained to Lily Wednesday night.

"You really have to concentrate." Lily explained.

"Well that's kind of difficult considering who our teacher is! I'm going to bed." Lexis sighed closing her books.

When Thursday night came Lexis made her way down to Hagrid's hut. The days had started getting shorter and by 8 o'clock the sun had mostly set. When she got down to the cabin Lexis knocked on the larger then average door, which evidently made her feel incredibly short.

"Oh, ello Lexis, I hear you'll be joining us on our little excursion for the next few weeks."

"Us?" Lexis asked puzzled, and then she saw him. "Black." She practically cursed his name.

"Hello love, fancy meeting you here." Sirius said winking.

"Why are you here?" Lexis asked a hint of dismay in her voice.

"Dear old Minnie gave me detention for 8 weeks at the beginning of the year for our little welcome back stunt we pulled." Sirius explained smirking.

"And you're still serving it?" Lexis demanded.

"Minnie doesn't joke around with detention." Sirius grimaced, obviously thinking about past detentions he'd tried to skive off.

"Anywho," Hagrid said cutting off whatever Lexis was going to say, "I think it'll be best if we split up, I've been wanting to but I didn't think it safe. We're going to be looking for my 2 hippogryffs. Yesterday they broke down their pen and I just like to make sure they're not hidin in the forest before I tell Dumbledore." The group made their way to the opening of the forest and Lexis swallowed her fear. During the day she'd go into the forest no problem but at night. Hearing the sounds coming from inside but seeing nothing frankly terrified her.

"Alright if you need help set off a flare with the tip of your wand. Good luck and be careful ya here?" With that Hagrid and Fang started into the forest.

"You ready" Sirius asked. All Lexis could do was nod her head. They walked in silence for a while, with Lexis jumping at the slightest sound.

"You _are_ freaked out aren't you?" Sirius acknowledged after he had stepped on a twig and she had grabbed on to his arm so tightly she had left burses where her fingertips had been.

"I am not!" She denied her voice cracking on 'not'.

"Lexis, if you had grabbed my arm any tighter you would have cut off my circulation. Permanently."

"Okay fine. I hate the dark, when I was 8 my mom locked me in our attic, it was completely black and she left me in there until morning." They had stopped walking and were facing each other. "There were so many bugs in there and they were crawling on my and I felt like everytime I killed one 2 more would crawl up my arm and I think there were snakes and bats up there too because in the middle of the night something slithered over my foot and it smelled like guano. When I got out I was covered in spider bits and webs and I've been freaked out of the dark ever since." She hadn't noticed but she had a few tears running down her cheeks and Sirius pulled her into a tight hug. When he finally let her go he had one question.

"What did you do to piss off your mom so much that she locked you into an attic all night?"

"I told my parents I didn't think blood purity was important." Lexis' voice was still shaky but she had stopped crying which was a major improvement.

"Oo, that'd do it." Sirius grimaced. "Over summer I told my parents they were wanna-be death eaters and that they could go fuck themselves. My dad punched me then threw me out. Told me I could find somewhere elts to live because he was tired of my shaming the family. That's when I moved in with James."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Damian told me you got disowned this summer and that if he saw us together and it looked like we were having a good time he's going to rat me out to my parents for hanging out with a blood traitor." Lexis explained.

"Damian? You mean the guy who Regules worships? How do you know him?" Sirius asked.

"He's my brother." She said without pride.

"He's your brother?"

"Yea, do you not see the resemblance?"

"What resemblance? You look nothing l alike!" Sirius said bemused

"Were almost identical!" Lexis laughed shaking her head. "Ask anyone." Before he could reply a second twig broke and Lexis' hand jetted out and grabbed Sirius' wrist. Inset of shaking it off he slid his hand into hers and gave her hand a little squeeze.

"You're alright, nothings gonna happen." Sirius comforted her.

"I know, I know, I'm fine." Lexis agreed, but didn't let go of his hand.

They walked in silence for a while, still holding hands. Once, Lexis tripped and scrapped her knee; Sirius picked her back up and healed the cut for her, although it took him a while to convince her that he had done the charm many times before and that it was perfectly safe.

"What time is it?" Lexis wondered aloud. "I have a pile of homework to do when we get back."

Sirius looked up at the moon for a while then decided "It's around ten, Hagrid will be calling us in soon, he doesn't usually make me stay out past 10:30." Just as he finished his sentence, Lexis heard Hagrids voice in the distance.

"Oh, thank Merlin" She said Letting go of Sirius' hand and walking faster, towards where she heard Hagrid calling.

After they had said there goodbyes to Hagrid they started walking back to the castle. When they got to their common room Lexis saw Lily asleep on a essay with her quill still in her hand.

"Hmm, she crashed ealier then normal." Lexis noted. "I should take her upstairs."

"You get right on that." Sirius said walking up the stairs to his dorm.

"Black?" Lexis called after him.

"Yes Lexis?"

"Thanks." She smiled

"Anytime love." He yawned and disappeared up the stairs.

**Another one done! Woot woot! I have BIG plans for the next chapter and I am SOOO exited to write it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I need them! There like AIR to me! The more reviews I get the faster I get Chapters done! :D**


	9. Bras and Kisses

**I'm sorry this took longer then what I planned, I ended up re-wrighting it 3 times and then I had a family issue, so I wasn't really in the mood to write. And I've been getting ready for school. So please forgive the lateness of this chapter. **

2 weeks passed by with no major occurrences. Lexis was still trying desperately to stay on top of their homework load which was increasing the farther into the year they got. James had asked Lily out twice since Lexis' birthday party and gotten turned down both times. He refused to give up though and was still coming to Lexis for advice.

Lexis detentions with Sirius were going better and she was always a little less scared then the time before. Unfortunately McCoy had been finding different ways to make Lexis snap so he could give her detention. Lily had been sitting beside her muttering the cheering charm if she thought Lexis might lose it and so far she hadn't ended up with detention, but she almost lost Gryffindor as many points in that one class as Sirius and James last all day.

James was booking more and more practices and the Gryffindor team was starting to shape up. Rebecca had really improved her flying and was catching the snitch in almost record time, Sirius and Josh never missed a bludger and Branson hardly ever missed a quaffle. Lexis was positive that unless a major catastrophe happened they could win against Hufflepuff.

Lexis and Sirius hadn't had a serious argument in a week which was a record. People in the great hall could finally eat there meals in peace and although they still got into smaller augments ("If you drop the quaffle it goes to the other team!" "It does not! It goes to whoever picks it up!" "No it doesn't!" "Yes it does!" "JAMES") Lexis had not wanted to seriously injure Black in weeks. 

"I'm bored. Let's DO something" Emma suggested Saturday night.

"Yea, just us, we could do eachother's make up." Marlene agreed.

"Yea! Let's do that." Emma said exited.

"Umm, no that would be a waste of makeup!" Lexis argued not trusting either of them near her face with eyeliner.

"Let's play truth or dare." Lily said looking up from her work.

"What's truth or dare?" Alice asked. Marlene and Lily looked shocked.

"How do you not know what truth or dare is?" Marlene marveled.

"I don't know either" Lexis piped in.

"Lily explain."

"Alright when you play truth or dare someone will ask someone truth or dare. If you answer truth then the asker will ask you a question and you have to answer it honestly. If you say dare then the asker will give you something to do and you must do it no matter what. After you've done whatever it is you have to do, you get to ask someone elts truth or dare." Lily explained. "Did I miss anything?"

"Yea, you also have one chicken, that's for when you want to pass a dare, but you can only use it once. Do you think we should play with double dares?" Marlene asked.

"Oh yes! Those are when you can dare 2 people at once, but you can only use it once, like chicken. Everybody get it?"

"I think so. Can the dare be anything?" Alice wondered.

"Yea anything you can think of." Lily told her.

"What's the point of this?" Lexis asked.

"To make complete and utter fools of ourselves." Lily laughed, "It's so incredibly fun."

"Uhuh, right, I'm in! Who's asking first then."

"Wait, before we start I think we should make an agreement to make things more interesting." Marlene smiled mischievously. "I think we should make a promise that if you don't complete your dare or lie in a truth we get to write 'chicken' or 'liar' across your forehead with magic. Not permanently but for like 3 days. Lily could you put a charm on the room so we can tell if someone's lying?"

"I suppose…" Lily said uneasily. "But we all have to agree or I'm not doing it."

"Ooo! That's good! I'm in!" Lexis said with enthusiasm.

"Me too." Emma agreed.

"Why not?" Alice sighed. They all looked at Lily.

"Oh, fine I'm in as well."

"Perfect" Marlene smiled as Lily pulled out her wand and muttered under her breath.

"There, now if we lie 'liar' will be etched into our foreheads. I hope."

" Marlene why don't you start? Since you've played before" Emma suggested.

"Okay" She smiled wickedly. "Lily, truth or dare."

"Umm, dare." She said nervously.

"I dare you to lick the bottom of your bare foot."

"EW!" Alice exclaimed as Lily completed the dare, "That is so gross."

"Well, it's a good thing James didn't see that, he'd never want to kiss you again Lils." Lexis teased.

"Oh shut up, Truth or dare?"

"Umm, dare I suppose," She awnsered.

"I dare you to sneak down to the kitchen, bring back a raw egg in a cup and drink it." Lily said with a devilish smile.

"That is disgusting." Lexis gagged at the thought.

"You going be the first to chicken out on us Lex?" Emma taunted.

"Nope." Lexis smiled and walked out of the room. 10 minuets later she came back with a cup and an egg.

"You guys watching? I'm not doing this twice." She warned, then Lexis cracked the egg into the cup and swallowed.

"Oh my Merlin. I'm going to vomit." Lexis chocked out. "That was the most disgusting thing I will ever do in my entire life."

"You never know," Lily joked, "the nights still young."

"Bleh, Alice truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How far have you gone with Frank?"

"All the way." Alice answered looking down. The room went silent.

"You mean, all the way all the way? Or just all the way?" Marlene asked confusing most of the people in the room.

"All the way all the way." Alice blushed.

"Wow, congrats hun" Lexis said, shocked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lily asked in a small voice. Lexis knew that by 'us' she meant herself and Lexis. In all honestly Lexis was thinking the same thing.

"I wanted to but I didn't know how. It's not really something you bring up in everyday conversation. 'Oh, by the way me and frank did the deed this summer!" Alice said defensively.

"That's quite true." Marlene said fairly.

"Let's move on shall we?" Emma said feeling the tension in the room.

"Good idea. I guess it's Alice's turn."

"Marlene and Emma- double dare."

"Oh sweet Merlin." Marlene said her eyes wide.

"I dare you to pledge your allegiance to our minister. Loudly. Out the window." The 2 girls looked at each other with dread then stood up and walked to the window. Then they pledged their allegiance to the minister of magic. Loudly. Out the window. Emma and Marlene walked back to the group red faced.

"We attracted a crowd." Emma said in a hollow voice

"Who was awake at this time of night? It's 1am!" Lily said surprised.

"Oh mostly couples snogging." Emma said.

2 hours later Lily, Lexis and Emma had used up their chickens, Alice was sitting with her underware on her head and it was Marlene's turn. She had been trying to think of something when it came to her.

"Lexis truth or dare." Marlene had an evil grin on her face.

"Dare," Lexis said cautiously.

"I dare you to sneak into Sirius' room, in your knickers, and steal a pair of his boxers." The room went silent. Lexis mouth dropped open.

"What?" She choked out. "That is not happening. No way in hell."

"Fine, then come here so I can hex you."

"This is not fair. I should not have to get chicken hexed on my forehead because I don't want to go into The Marauder's room in my undies. Help me out" Lexis said desperately looking at Lily and Alice.

"Lexis, we want to help you," Lily said looking at Alice "but we really can't. Just be really really fast. I doubt they'll wake up, you're really sneaky when you want to be."

"So, there's no way I can get out of this without being hexed?" Lexis asked in horror.

"Yep." Emma Vane smiled. "That's about right."

"Just do it, at least you'll get it over with and you won't have to walk around school with 'Chicken' across your forehead." Alice advised.

"Fine. But I hate you guys." Lexis said stripping out of her clothes. She looked down and groaned, she was wearing her 'sexy bra' as Lily had dubbed it. It was light purple that was darkened by black, all over lace. It's coverage was none too sufficient either.

"Can I at least switch bra's to a more covering one?" Lexis pleaded

"Nope, you'll be fine just go." Marlene laughed. So lexis crept out the door and into the common room. She snuck up the stairs to the boy's dorms and cringed at every creak the floor made as she made her way down the hall to the room which she knew to be the marauder's.

Lexis turned the door knob and flinched at the 'click' that seemed to echo through the hall. _Marlene is a bitch, _Lexis thought bitterly as she pushed open the door. _Lumos _she said in her mind, hoping if she didn't say it out loud the light would be dimmer, which it was. She started making her way around the room quietly, looking through dressers looking for something that let her know which dresser would be Sirius'.

She was shuffling to the next dresser she had to check when she stubbed her toe and landed on a bed with a gasp and a,

"Fuck!" Lexis started to panic when she realized the bed was empty. In fact all the beds were empty. _Where could they be at 3 am_? Well she knew where Sirius would be, and James was just as likely to be doing the same thing Sirius was, but Remus_? No way_, he would never break rules like that, and Peter? _Eww_, she shuddered no way in hell Peter got some. Not possible. Peter had not gotten some before she had.

Lexis decided to not ponder where the marauders were and get to work on finding a pair of Sirius' boxers. She lit the lamps in the room so she could see better and started searching the draw that she had left off with. Ten minutes later and she had finaly found a pair or underwear that had to belong to either James or Sirius, and she was just about to put out the lamps when the door swung open and James and Sirius entered the brightly lit room.

They were both shirtless, James had tied his shirt around his arm, and there looked to be blood running down his arm. Sirius was pressing his shirt ageist his chest and Lexis could see the end of a deep gash just below where his shirt was pressed.

In the moment that the door had opened 3 things went though Lexis mind. 1: _Holy shit holy holy shit I'm practicly naked and Sirius Black is looking right at me_! 2_: Holy shit, what the hell happened to them? They look like they got attacked by a werewolf! _3: _Holy shit Sirius Black, quidditch has done you good boy mmmmm, STOP THAT_. Lexis snapped herself out of ogling Sirius' body just in time to her James break the silence.

"Lexis? What the bloody hell are you doing in our room, in your knickers holding a pair of Sirius knickers?" Lexis lunged for the blanket sitting on the nearest bed and wrapped it around herself blushing furiously.

"Wait a minute love," Sirius said cutting in. Lexis narrowed her eyes, "I do not wear 'knickers' Prongs, I wear boxers, only girls wear knickers. I am not a girl."

"You sure about that, Padfoot?" James mocked.

"You want me to prove it?" Sirius threatened his hands moving towards his belt. "I'm sure Lexis does."

"NO!" Lexis stopped him, "That's okay, we believe you!" James chuckled, than froze.

"I still don't know why you're here in your underwear."

"We, as in Lily Alice Emma and Marlene and I, were playing a muggle game."

"Can I play?" Sirius asked winking suggestively. The blanket Lexis had rapped around herself slipped down o her hips, and she yelped. Then collected herself.

"Black you are a perv." Lexis wanted to smack him for making her blush. Again.

"You wouldn't love me any other way, Love." Sirius smirked.

"One, I don't love you, two, don't call me love Black." Lexis snapped.

"Still calling me Black Lexis?"Black sighed.

"Umm yea. It's been 2 years, why would I stop now?"

"Because you are finally coming to terms with your passionate love for me?" Sirius offered.

"I don't think so, sorry Black." Lexis smirked.

"Not that isn't entertaining, but Lexis, you are still mostly naked and frankly I'm starting to feel uncomfortable _so here_," James said using his good arm he reached down and threw her a pair of pajama pants and a plain grey shirt.

"Thanks, James." Lexis said gratefully and slipped into the pants and shirt.

"You're welcome, now if you could finish telling us why you're here and help out Sirius with the giant cut on his back."

"You have another one on your back?" Lexis asked, astonished. Sirius merely nodded. "Turn around then and I'll heal it for you. I'm guessing you did something illegal; otherwise you'd be at The hospital wing. Am I right?"

"Yep" James answer simply.

"Right and can I know what you did?" Lexis asked as she ran her wand along the cut on Sirius back.

James and Sirius exchanged glances.

"Ask us no questions and we'll tell you no lies, Love." Sirius answer for both of them.

"Right what did I just say about calling me love?" Lexis asked annoyed. Sirius turned around and took his now bloody shirt off his chest wound. Lexis gasped, if she had thought the cut on his back was bad, this was awful. "Oh, my Merlin. What happened?"

"We can't tell you." James told her. "But you can tell us why you're here, and no interruptions Padfoot." Sirius made a pouty face but didn't say anything.

"Alright, we were playing this game 'truth or dare' and I got dared to come in here in my underwear and steal a pair of Sirius' underwear, and if in didn't then I would have gotten 'chicken' written across my forehead and it would have stayed there for like 3 days and everything was going perfectly until you decided to come in and ruin my night." Lexis sighed pitifully.

"You always have the best stories, Lexis" James said laughing at her. Sirius looked at her smugly.

"Who dared you? I might have to thank them. " Lexis narrowed her eyes and was about to say her snappy comeback but then James had a realization.

"Oh Merlin, Peter. He should be back by now, I'm going to check if he stopped at the kitchen." James said running out the door.

"Well it looks like we're alone." Sirius said suggestively. "We could take off all your clothes this time." He winked.

"You are so gross. You know that right?" Lexis informed him.

"Yea, but I could be much worse."

"Very true," Lexis agreed.

"Oh, what's that? Lexis Knight didn't just insult me?" Sirius said in a joking tone.

"I'm not always a bitch you know, only to you."

"Nah, you're not a bitch, I guess I kind of deserve it. Sometimes."

"Oh, what's that? Sirius Black just admitted he's not the shit?"

"Hey, I never said I wasn't the shit." Sirius contradicted. 

"Whatever Black" Lexis laughed.

"You don't totally despise me, Lexis. You know there's a part of you that want this."

"Right, when I find that missing part, I will let you know."

"I could help you find that missing part." Sirius offered.

"I doubt that." Lexis raised her eyebrows and all in one moment Sirius was much too close to her.

"Do you?" His silver eyes were boring into hers and she had suddenly lost the ability to move… and apparently speak. She tried thinking of something to say but it was rather hard when you have a 6 foot, shirtless Sirius Black standing much to close for your liking. Especially when he's playing with a piece of your hair. She managed to nod her head, not losing eye contact.

"Are you sure?" His face was far too close to hers. Lexis' heart rate had increased dramatically and her breathing was shaky. A part of her still sane brain was screaming at her_, STOP IT! HE IS A DOUCHE BAG! FOURTH YEAR RING A BELL? HE'LL USE YOU AND THROUGH YOU AWAY! _But then Sirius' lips were on hers and she still couldn't move. Her heart was racing and her breathing was even shakier. Then for a split second she kissed back. _SNAP OUT OF IT!_ Finally the message of what was happening got through to her and she pulled back quickly. Sirius smiled, and then left Lexis in his room, lips parted, eyes wide and totally and completely dazzled.

**What'd you think? Good chapter? I liked it XD, but that may just be me. I personally liked how the kiss played out, but let me know what YOU think.(remember the bacon :P) **


	10. Truth and Lies

**HEEEY! I know I know I know! You all thought I was DEAD right? :S There is no excuse for how long it has taken me to update ESPECIALY after my last chapter. But PLEASE forgive me and I promise to NEVER EVER take that long to update again D: (in my defense it was a frikin hard chapter to write)**

Chapter 10

"Bastard." Lexis growled to herself on the way back to her dorm. She could feel her lips tingling from where they were recently kissed. "Jerk off. Man whore. Grrrrrr." She was not happy when she opened the door to her room.

"Well I did it, here." She tossed Marlene the boxers that Sirius had somehow tucked into the hem of the pjs she was wearing when they kissed.

"Is there a reason you're in Sirius' Pj's?"

"Sirius and James walked in on me." Lexis said bluntly. "So I hope you're happy."

"I am." Marlene smiled.

"Course you are. I'm going to bed. Night." Lexis saw Alice and Lily exchange glances as she climbed into bed and pulled the curtains.

Although she was in bed and perfectly comfortable, Lexis couldn't sleep. Her mind was racing, thinking about what had just happened_. Sirius Black just __**kissed**__ you, and you liked it. Only because he is an incredibly good kisser! _A part of her denied. _You kissed back .Oh go to sleep. _

When Lexis woke up the next morning she was incredibly drowsy, and couldn't remember why she had slept so late. She never slept until 3, even when she was hungover. Then it came back to her, truth or dare, Sirius and James, the kiss…

"Fuck" She dragged out the word. Lexis sat up and looked around the room, empty, everyone was probably outside or working. Lexis decided to use what she had left of Sunday to catch up on her homework and headed to the library. Besides that was the place she would be least likely to run into Sirius.

"Oh, Lexis there you are." Lily called her over when she got into the library. "What happened last night?"

"Nothing worth talking about."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked doubtfully.

"Yes, Lily, besides you know nothing would happen with me and Sirius in the same room. Besides an argument."

"Did you just call Sirius, Sirius?" Lily blinked.

"Yea, that is his name you know."

"Lexis, you're not telling me something." Lily accused.

"No I'm not." Lexis lied easily. "Trust me Lil, if there was anything worth telling, you'd be the first one I told."

"Promise?" Lily asked skeptically.

"Yes Lily I promise." It wasn't an exact lie, per say. She just didn't think it was worth mentioning the kiss to anyone. "Lil I really need help with the DADA. Could you help me with non-verbal spells?"

"Sure," Lily smiled, "Meet me after dinner and we can go to an unused room and I'll help you out."

"You're the best Lils." Lexis grinned.

"I know." Lily said collecting her books, "But unfortunately you'll have to do your homework without me, I'm going outside with Alice."

"Aww, damn you." Lexis pouted.

"Sorry darling." Lily smiled

Lexis was half finished her homework when she decided to break for dinner. As she was walking to the great hall Lexis was passing a class room when she felt herself being grabbed by the arm and yanked into the classroom.

"Oww! What the Hell!" Lexis cried.

"Sorry Love, I didn't think you'd talk to me willingly after last night."

"And you were damn right Black! You had no right to kiss me! Hell! No one has any right to kiss me as I'm SINGLE and that means if you like me you should ask me on a date! THEN if it goes well there MIGHT be snogging! And leaving like that? What the hell? You just kiss me and leave? That sure as hell shows me that you have the balls to face whatever hell you've cause! Merlin Black-" She got cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

"Lexis, I know I completely agree with everything you said, but let me talk for a minute. If I take my hand off, you promise you won't keep yelling at me?" Sirius asked and Lexis nodded. He took his hand off his hand and Lexis whipped her mouth with a 'bleh'. "I know I shouldn't have kissed you okay, I should have had more tact and I'm sorry."

"Good, you should be." Lexis said shooting him with a death glare.

"Oh come one Lexis, we both know you kissed me back last night."

"IT WAS INSTINCT!" Lexis blurted out.

"Sure it was." Sirius smirked. "If we happened to kiss again, would it still be instinct?

"Black," Lexis said in a warning tone as he stepped closer to her a smirk on his face. "Don't you dare try it or I will hex your soft spot to France." Lexis threatened and started to run through the rows of desks pulling out her wand.

"Calm down love, I'm not going to kiss you again, even though I can see it in your eyes that you want this.

"You Black are senile." Lexis laughed.

"Sure I am, that's why every girl in this school wants me, in their pants." Sirius brushed off the insult.

"The whole female population of Hogwarts, is senile" Lexis managed to get out in a serious tone.

"Including you?"

"NO! Does it look like I'm madly in love with you?" Lexis said blushing.

"Lexis love, I don't think you want me to answer that." Sirius advised smirking and Lexis slapped at his arm. "Oh, I'm kidding Lex. Sort of."

"Right, is that all you want then? Because I'm hungry and you're keeping me from my food."

"No actually I wanted to know something."Sirius asked with a evil gleam in his eye.

"And what might that be" Lexis asked cautiously

"Do you always wear such attractive knickers or did I just get lucky?"

"BLACK!" Lexis pulled out her wand and started shooting hexes at him. The sight to an outsider would have been… something. A girl with bright purple hair chasing after a boy who had the head of a bird, trying to throw curses over his shoulder. After about five minutes Lexis had stopped running and was bent over trying to catch her breath and Sirius had collapsed on the floor.

"Damn you're fast" he huffed after he changed himself back.

"Nah, you're just slow" Lexis breathed heavily as she changed her hair back to it's original color.

"I will win you over Lexi, it's just a matter of time until you succumb to your feelings for me." Sirius informed her.

"Okay Black, whatever gets you through the day" Lexis laughed. "I'm going to eat, you coming?"

"No, I'm late for detention with McCoy."

"Of course you are," Lexis laughed "see you later."

"Bye love" Sirius winked and sauntered away. _Damn him and his sexiness. _Lexis cursed as she walked to great hall.

"Lex, where were you? You missed Dumbledore's speech!" Alice told Lexis when she sat down.

"Oh, and what did the great and wonderful Dumbledore have to say besides 'Tuck in'?" Lexis asked.

"There's going to be a Halloween ball this year!"Lily grinned. "And it's masquerade!"

"I don't know what that is Lils, explain." Lexis reminded her.

"You wear a mask along with a nice dress. It's pretty formal." Lily explained.

"Oh, that sounds exiting." Lexis smirked. _Smirked? Merlin Black's rubbing off on me_.

"Oh shut up Lex, it'll be fun! We're supposed to get our dresses at Hogsmead."

"What day is Hogsmead anyway?" Lexis asked.

"I think it's in 3 weeks. The 23rd?" Alice checked with Lily.

"Yep."

"So we're going to drag you shopping with us, then we'll grab some butter beers and come back to the castle."

"Ooo sounds like fun." Lexis smiled.

"It will be." Lily assured her.

"As long as it's better then last night" Lexis said under her breath.

"What was that Lexis?" Alice asked.

"Nothing." Lexis answered quickly.

"No, I herd you say something about last night."

"It was nothing!" Lexis said defensively.

"LIAR! Something DID happen last night! What did you tell me?" Lily interrogated her.

"Lily people are looking"

"I don't CARE! Lexis you are going to tell me right now what happened." Lily said in a determined voice.

"Well that's too bad, I have got to do homework! Right now! I'll talk to you later" Lexis smiled and got up from the table and started to speed walk away."

"ALEXIS KNIGHT! GET BACK HERE!" Lily said getting up and chasing after her.

"Sorry Lily! I. Have . To. GO." Lexis huffed sprinting between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. She was too busy running away to notice but almost the entire great hall had stopped to watch the them. Lily was a fast runner when she wanted to be but Lexis had years of quidditch training with her so she was starting to getting away. Until she tripped.

Lexis' foot had caught on a chair leg and she flew head over heels, landing on her shoulder and doing a backwards summersault to top off the extravagant fall. Unfortunately after she had regained her surroundings, she noticed a particular red head had caught up with her. Lexis started shuffling backwards and pulled out her wand pointing it in Lily's direction.

"PROTEGO!" Lexis screamed in terror as Lily took a flying leap to pin Lexis down. The spell shot out of her wand, and it was probably one of her best protection spells she'd ever done. Which was unfortunate for Lily who hit the spell head on and dropped to the floor like she had hit a brick wall.

"ALEXIS KNIGHT! GET BACK HERE! MERLIN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lily shouted as Lexis stood up and started to sprint towards the door again.

"Sorry Lily! You left me no choice!"Lexis called over her shoulder as she slipped out the doors of the great hall. Lily pulled out her wand and chased after Lexis.

"Do you think I should stop them Albus?" McGonagall asked the head master.

"Let them work it out on their own Minerva." Dumbledore advised

"I can't believe you actually KISSED Sirius Black." Lily said in a shocked tone.

"I didn't kiss HIM! HE kissed ME!" Lexis argued, "So it's not technically as bad. Right?"

"It's pretty bad Lex" Alice told her.

"I KNOW! I didn't mean for it to happen! But her was just so close and shirtless and goddamn it why does he have to be so goddamn sexy!" Lexis stomped her foot.

"Lexis, I have a feeling you didn't kiss him just because you think he's a sex god."

"1. I didn't kiss him HE kissed me. 2, are you implying that I LIKE Sirius Black? Because if you are I think you should go visit St. Mungo's. As soon as possible." Lexis advised.

" Well I don't, Lexis, stop denying it." Lily said irritated.

"OH! Coming from you little miss 'I hate James Potter even though I secretly want him in my pants' Lily, if anyone has to admit something here, it's you." During these arguments Alice was usually the mediator and made sure things didn't go too far. She also kept track of who was winning the argument and stepped in once and a while, just for fun. Which is what she did now:

"Lily, she does have a valid point."

"URG!, You both are impossible. I do NOT like James Potter." Lily snapped.

"Whatever you say Lils" Lexis laughed. The room went quiet for a few moments until:

"Lex, DID you kiss him back?" Alice asked her.

"IT WAS INSTINK!" Lexis shouted in panic again and slapped her hand over her mouth while Lily and Alice burst out laughing.

"Lexi and Sirius sittin in a tree" Lily started to sing.

"K I S S I N G!" Alice finished for her.

"OKAY! That's enough! What are you 5?" Lexis asked irritated.

"Maaaaaaybe" Alice dragged out the word. "But you're not, obviously, kissing boys!"

"They grow up so fast!" Lily said wiping an imaginary tear from her eye.

"Oh shove off. I do not LIKE Sirius Black. I think he is sexy. That is ALL!"

"Liar." Lily smirked. _Oh great, now LILY'S smirking. It's like a disease. _

"Am not!" Lexis pouted. Lily and Alice looked at each other but said nothing. "Oh, shut up."

"We didn't say a word Lex" Alice laughed.

"Yea, but you were thinking some. But whatever I'm going to bed" Lexis said changing.

"Night lover girl." Lily laughed when Lexis had crawled into bed. Lily could have sworn she heard Lexis say "Only a little."

**Well? You Like? Let me know! Please :D**


	11. Acrobatics and Devious Plans

**Well, I hope I'm starting to redeem myself for not updating in so long with 2 updates in a week. Maybe? Just a Little? Actually, you probably won't like me after the end on this chapter. But don't worry, Lexis will redeem herself and so will Sirius just needed to spice stuff up a little bit. :D**

Chapter 11.

Lexis Knight was having a panic attack. And not one of her "normal" panic attacks, this was a "quidditch" attack.

"Lexis, breath, you'll be brilliant, you always are, just calm down." Alice tried to calm Lexis with no success.

"NO I won't, 'im going to fall and crack my head and then we'll LOSE!" Lexis gasped in horror. The first match of the season was always the worst for Lexis, she was never rational about quidditch, every time she thought about an upcoming game all of the games ended in her either seriously injuring herself or the team losing, sometimes both.

"Lexis! CALM YOUR SELF DOWN!" Alice instructed sternly.

"You're right. I'm fine we'll be fine, it's only Hufflepuff." Lexis tried to convince herself.

"That's a girl." Alice soothed. "Now Let's go get some breakfast, so you don't pass out on your broom."

"EAT? I CAN'T EAT! I'LL VOMIT ALL OVER THE PLACE! DO YOU WANT THAT? I do not THINK so!" Lexis said slightly erratically.

"LEXIS! BREATH! We are going to get something to eat. Come on." Alice didn't bother waiting for Lexis to reply and picked out something for Lexis to wear. "I'll wait five minuets for you to get dressed, then I'm leaving. So hurry."

"Fine" Lexis dragged out the word sighing. Sometimes Alice was the best mom she'd ever known. She pulled on the jeans and t-shirt and hopped down the stairs.

"Let's go." Lexis said when she was nervous like this she didn't like having to stay in one place. As they neared the hall both noticed that the noise, it was always escalated on quidditch days. Lexis saw her team at the far end of the table and the 2 girls made their way down and sat with the rest of the team.

"Morning Lexis, you look as good as I feel." James greeted her.

"Thank you James, for pointing that out. If I wasn't afraid of vomiting from movement, I would punch you in the face."

"Hey, I'm just as scared as you PLUS I have the pressure of being captain." James whined.

"Oh, would you both shut up! I'm trying to think!" Sirius snapped on the other side of James. The 2 stopped talking and Lexis started her breakfast. That was the good thing about quidditch, everyone was so tense no one talked much, which left Lexis time to go through all the plays in her head and to try and calm herself down. _You'll be okay, it's just another quidditch match, against Hufflepuff! You could beat them in your sleep. You'll be fine. _ At least she hoped she'd be.

4 hours later Lexis was in the girls dressing room with Rebecca the only other girl on the team.

"This is your first year on the team right?" Lexis asked the 3rd year.

"Yea it is, I tried out last year, but it didn't go very well, plus they had that 7th year playing and there was no way I could beat him." Rebecca told her.

"Well I'm glad you made it this year, It's nice to not be the only girl on the team anymore." Lexis laughed still trying to push the butterflies out of her system.

"Hey, um, can I ask you something?" Rebecca asked a few minuets later.

"Yea, sure what's up?"

"It's normal to feel like I'm about to vomit, right?" She asked looking up from putting on her gloves and Lexis let out a laugh,

"I don't know weather you could call it 'normal' but yes, everyone on the pitch feels the same way, in fact most of the team DOES end up vomiting. And Trust me, if you get it over with now, when you have to walk out into the stands you'll be grateful." Lexis advised her.

"I don't think I'm THAT nervous." Rebecca said skeptically and Lexis raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Lexis asked as Rebecca nodded. "Come with me." Lexis led the way out to the opening to the stands and pulled the curtain back just enough to let Rebecca be able to see the people and hear the noise. Her eyes had gotten larger and she now had a hand on her stomach.

"I'm not so sure anymore" She said clapping a hand over her mouth and running to the bathroom. Lexis had already gotten the food out of her system but felt like she might vomit again after looking at the stands. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths steadying her nerves.

"You ready?" She opened her eyes to see Sirius in his Gryffindor uniform.

"No, but I don't think anyone is." She said looking around. James was in the corner practicing what looked to be his pep talk, Rebecca was emerging from the washroom looking pale, Josh was swinging his bat looking terrified and Caleb (the other chaser) was passing a quaffle back and forth with Branson.

"You may have a point." Sirius agreed looking skeptical, "We better win, if we lose to Hufflepuff…" he shook his head, but didn't have long to dwell on possibilities before James called them in.

"Alright. You are all excellent players, and we make an excellent team. Now I want you all to go out there and send those damned Hufflepuffs back to their… well I'm not really sure where or what a Hufflepuff is but I want you to go beat it!"

As the team emerged from the dressing room the stadium erupted, either in cheers or boos. Lexis assumed that Ravenclaw would be cheering for them, but Hufflepuff and Slytherin were definitely cheering for the Hufflepuffs… whatever they were.

The teams got into position and Madam Hootch called for the captains to shake hands. She raised the whistle to her lips and they were off. Lexis flew to the right of James who currently had the quaffle then looped under him looking up waiting for the pass. There is was, she flew up to catch the ball and carried it through the field, dodging Ravenclaws as she went. Lexis looked to her left and threw to right praying James was there, then the stadium erupted. Lexis looked over to James who had just scored.

"And that's Gryffindor 10-0!" She herd Frank cheer through the microphone.

"Well done James!" Lexis said high-fiving him with a grin.

"No way Lex, that play went perfectly! Alright, I want to give Caleb a goal, so do play Evans."

"You do know it's really creepy that you named a play after her right?"

"I prefer dedicated." James said and got into position.

"And Hufflepuff is in possession of the quaffle! McClagen passes to Short who fakes it to Clark! Clark going up the edge of the field passes to McClagen! McClagen for the shot! STOPPED BYE BRANSON GRAY! And what a save that was! You can bet on seeing him on the team for years to come folks! Gryffindor back in possession; Knight to Potter. Potter passes to Knight, Knight fakes the shot, throws it to Ward! AND HE SCORES! That's Gryffindor 20 Hufflepuff 0."

50 minutes later and Gryffindor was up 150-90.

Lexis was proud to say she had gotten 6 of those goals and was having a fairly good game, until Sirius had to save her ass.

"Ward in possession of the quaffle, tosses it to Potter, fakes the shot and throws back to Knight! Oi! Knight collides with McClagen; that had to hurt. Knight to Potter, LEXIS WATCH OUT FOR THE BLUDGER!" Lexis turned just in time to see the bludger heading for her, luckily she dodged it, unluckily she had to do a complicated twist that resulted in her dangling by the end of her broom. If you have ever dangled by the end of a broom (unlikely) then you will know there is almost no grip and Lexis found herself slipping to the tip quite quickly. Then she fell. And screamed. Then she wasn't falling anymore, she was dangling again. Lexis looked up and saw Sirius Black's hand wrapped around her wrist.

"HOLY SHIT DID YOU SEE THAT? BLACK IF YOU LET GO OF HER I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN, which won't be hard considering we share the same room-"

The crowd seemed to have gone silent as they watched Sirius Black struggle to hold onto Lexis in mid air. Then the crowd gasped as they saw a stray bludger head for the pair.

So Sirius was now in trouble, he had to hang onto Lexis but he needed both hands to hit the bludger. Now he either had let go of Lexis or get hit with the bludger, taking them both down. Luckily, Lexis noticed it too.

"Black, throw me to my broom. If I land it right I'll be able to get back on!" Lexis cried up to him.

"I am not throwing you to your broom Lexis!"

"On 3!" Lexis had started to swing herself in time to her counting, so unless Sirius wanted to drop her he had to toss her and pray she made it. "ONE, TWO, THREE!"

As soon as Lexi was out of his grip he turned and hit the bludger as hard as he could at Hufflepuff's seeker who was feet from the snitch. Lexis let out a scream as she soared through the air and grabbed on to the broom. After a few seconds she managed to wrap her legs around the broom and spin herself right way up. Then she was back in the game. But she didn't have to be for long, Rebecca caught the snitch almost seconds after Lexis rightend herself. Final score Hufflepuff 120 Gryffindor 300.

"YES!" Lexis screamed and flew down to the rest of her team.

"And that's game folks, and what a game it was!" Frank said closing out.

"Holy FRICK! I CAUGHT IT!" Rebecca screamed as the team celebrated. _We won! And I'm still alive! Because of Sirius Black. _ Her rational voice reminded her. _ Damn. _

When the team was walking back, Lexis caught up to Sirius.

"Sirius, thank you. For catching me." Lexis said swallowing her pride.

"That's what I'm here for love." Sirius said accepting her thanks.

"You saved my life you know." Lexis pointed out.

"Oh, I know, and I'm not planning on letting you forget it." Sirius smirked. _Damn. _

"Nice catch." Lexis smiled when she got into the change rooms.

"Thanks! I didn't think I would get it at first but then I decided I wasn't going to let it go and, I went for it." Rebecca grinned. "What happed with you? I heard the commentator mention something about you and Sirius, but all I saw was him chucking you back to your broom."

"Oh, I fell off my broom because of a bludger. And Sirius caught me. Then he had to throw me because there was the second bludger coming right for us and he couldn't hit it with one hand so he tossed me."

"Bloody Hell." Rebecca swallowed, "Weren't you scared?"

"Yes. I was terrified. I thought I was about to die." Lexis acknowledged. Then she laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"The whole frikin situation of my life." Lexis said shaking her head. " My friends are trying to convince me I have a thing for Sirius, and Sirius is determined to convince me I have a thing for him and now he's gone and saved my life."

"Huh," Rebecca paused. "Do you have a thing for Sirius?"

"I honestly have no idea. And I'm kind of concerned about what will happen if I get drunk at the party tonight, which I probably will. So that will be interesting. Are you coming to the party?"

"I don't know, I doubt they'll want a 3rd year at the party." Rebecca said.

"I snuck in when I was you're age," Lexis said laughing at her old self. "Oo, maybe you shouldn't go. Wouldn't want to end up like me."

When Lexis had finished changing she walked outside and was bombarded by Lily and Alice.

"What were you THINKING? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Lily shouted shaking Lexis shoulder with every word.

"Lexis. If you ever scare me like that again. I will never talk to you again." Alice threatened.

"Oh I'm fine! What's life without a rush?" Lexis asked with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"Umm, staying alive!" Lily said throwing her arms around Lexis. "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"Lils, I'm fine. It's all good. It's not going to happen again." Lexis promised. "Let's go, I want to shower and get something to eat before the party."

"Oh damn it! There's going to be a party tonight." Lily groaned "And knowing James and Sirius they'll have alcohol."

"So? Learn to live Lil, drinking isn't that bad and besides, you'll be 17 in like four months!" Lexis laughed.

"Why am I friends with you?" Lily shook her head.

The girls dorm was hectic and full of estrogen, which is never a good combination. Lexis had borrowed one of Emma's dresses, a strapless, red dress that had a dropped waist and flared out at the bottom. Lily was wearing a green sweetheart strapless, that tucked in at her waist and Alice had put on a light purple dress that accented her periwinkle eyes and floated down to her knees. Emma was borrowing Alice's Gold dress that she wore to Lexis' birthday.

Then there was Marlene, Lexis had herd of 'skin tight' before but this dress took it to a whole new level. Marlene was in a black strapless that hung a little too low for Lexis liking.

"Wow Marlene, getting a little risky, don't you think?" Lexis asked, skeptical of her outfit.

"It's not that bad." Marlene replied defensively. "I thought I looked good."

"Oh you do!" Emma cut in before the argument could escalate "You look fantastic, we all do! And Gryffindor won!"

"Hell yea they did!" Lexis cried forgetting about Marlene grinning. "Let's go, I am so ready for this party!"

The group headed down and when they got to the common room, it had been completely transformed, the furniture had disappeared and there were red and gold Gryffindor banners hanging from the ceiling. Lexis glanced over and saw James struggling to get the last to chair to change to a table for drinks.

"Need some help there James?" Lexis laughed at him.

"If you would." James grinned and put the drinks on the new table. "Nice acrobatics during the game there Lex, A little dangerous though, don't you think?"

"Oh yea, I am never planning on doing that again. I doubt Sirius will be there for me twice in a row."

"Lex, Sirius would be there for you if you needed him to run through the great hall naked." James laughed.

"Yea, then of course he'd dump me and never talk to me again. Right?" Of course because sick irony Sirius heard the conversation.

"Aww, Lexi! I would never do that to you!" Sirius said giving her a sneak attack hug from behind.

"BLACK! GET. OFF. NOW." Lexis said elbowing him in the chest.

"Owww! I keep forgetting how strong you are." Sirius cringed and Lexis stuck her tongue out. "That is no way to treat your savior Lexis."

"You are not my 'savior' Black. You were in the right place at the right time, and I'm sure that if I had fallen Dumbledore would have stopped me before I hit the ground." Lexis glared.

"Dumbledore wasn't there Lex." Lily informed her.

"I would have been FINE!" Lexis insisted.

"Sure love, whatever you say. You know what you need? A firewhisky." Sirius said handing her a glass.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Black?" Lexis said in mock surprise and swallowed the liquid.

"I don't need to get you drunk when you are completely in love with me anyway."

"Oh here we go," Lily moaned. By now the common room was almost full with 5,6 and 7th years, all dancing and a lot, had had something to drink.

"Oh Lil, live a little! Just try a sip. Just a small one then you can tell me that drinking is disgusting." Lexis groaned.

"Oh fine, but only a small one." Lily said taking the cup from Lexis. "You know, this really isn't that bad."

"I told you Lil! But you might want to take it slow, start with a smaller glass, or something less strong, this is your fist time drinking." Lexis said taking her glass back.

"You're the one who told me to live a little Lex." Lily said taking the glass back.

"I wasn't expecting you to listen!" Lexis said slightly exasperated. But Lily had left to go dance and Lexis sighed.

"James, you're on Lily duty, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Lexis instructed James.

"Why do I have to do it? This is your mess!" James argued.

"Yes but I will only laugh if she does something stupid where as you might care, especially if she starts snogging someone she doesn't know." Lexis smirked knowing she had him convinced.

"Damn you Knight." James glared and Lexis smiled sweetly.

The party was going great, Lexis was only slightly intoxicated and was enjoying herself on the dance floor, she glanced up and saw Lily's head resting on James' shoulder and assumed that Lily had passed out from too much firewhiskey, at least James was still taking care of her.

"Well they seem to be getting along." A voice behind her said. "It's too bad WE can't get along like them."

"That is because Lily is passed out, and that would be the only way I'd get along with you Black, so move along."

"Aww Lexis you always make me feel bad" Sirius pouted.

"Well you drive me up the wall so were even" Lexis reasoned.

"We're quite a pair aren't we?" Sirius chuckled.

"I wouldn't call us a pair."

"Oh Lexis, we both know you adore me."

Lexis sighed, "No, I don't Black."

"Liar."

"Player"

"Touché"

"I know" Lexis smiled at winning the round.

"So, since you don't like me, you wouldn't care if I went and dance with Marlene?" Sirius asked innocently.

"No, not at all." Lexis forced a smile, "She's been crushing on you I think, I'm sure she'll be ecstatic."

"Really? Great! I might ask her to the ball then." Sirius smiled evily and walked overe to where Marlene was dancing.

_Damn him. _ Lexis cursed in her head. How he had known hitting on Marlene would get to her she had no idea, but she hated it. _Goddamn Sirius Black! Grr._ Lexis thought again and grabbed another Firewhiskey. _ Well 2 can play at this game_ Lexis smiled taking another sip of her drink. _ But who? _She needed someone who wouldn't actually start to like her because that would be cruel. Just someone to flirt with that would bug Sirius. Then she had it. The person who would never actually fall for her, but would be the perfect flirt, the person who would bug Sirius to no end. Lexis smiled slightly demonically and took another swallow of Fire whiskey. Sometimes she reminded herself a little too much of a Slytherin for her liking.

**See, I told you you'd be mad at Lexis… and me. But you can't expect her to be perfect, and frankly I blame Sirius for pushing her. And due to Lack of reviews I refuse to update until I got up to 35 reviews. They don't have to be all on this chapter but, I was seriously disappointed with reviews for the last chapter. And in return I'll answer any questions you leave in the reviews (Although I would Like to thank Anjalit2624 for being a Loyal reviewer :D)**


	12. Agreements and Regulus Black

**Well, It is complete I think it turned out alright. It won't be the most exiting chapter because it's one of those chapters you use to set things up for the next chapter. Let me know what you think! :D**

When Lexis woke up the next morning she was surprised that she wasn't that hung over.

"Urrg" She heard someone moan in the bed next to her.

"Lily? Are you okay?" Lexis asked groggily.

"No, everything hurts, my head, my stomach, my muscles. I will never drink again. Ever." Lily groaned.

"Aww Hun, You want me to get some merlap essence for you? " Lexis offered.

"Would you?" Lily moaned. Lexis knew that Lily would never ask for something unless she really needed it, so Lexis pulled on a pair of jeans, threw her hair in a bun and left for the dungeons. Stealing from Slughorn was easier than it should be. He hardly ever went into his supply cabinet, and never noticed if something was missing, so Lexis was hoping she could get in and out with no problems.

On her way down Lexis ran into the person she least wanted to see, and I'm not talking about Sirius, even HE would be better than her brother.

"Hello Alexis." Damian smiled coldly, "What are you doing down here at this hour on a Saturday?"

"I'm grabbing something for Lily, she's not feeling well."

"Oh did you finally get the mudblood to drink? I'm assuming because you look hungover yourself, and Gryffindor won yesterday."

"Don't call her a mudblood Damian! And it's none of your business what I do. Stay out of my life." Lexis snapped.

"But I'm just trying to make sure my little sister doesn't get into trouble." Damian said mocking concern.

"Damian, you wouldn't give a damn if I fell off the Astronomy tower so just bugger off and leave me alone." Lexis sneered.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something and this just saves me the time of writing a letter." He said catching Lexis by her arm when she tried to walk away.

"Ugg, make it quick then. I'm busy." Lexis hissed.

"Yea, busy doing favors for mudbloods." Damian muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. Listen, I know that Sirius Black likes you, hell I'm sure the whole school knows that. But I just wanted to make sure you know, you don't like him. Mom and Dad won't be happy to know if you're shagging blood traitors so make sure Black knows it too."

"1, I don't think you're at liberty to tell me who the hell I can and can't like. 2 I don't like Sirius Black and I'm sure as hell not 'shagging' him and 3, Sirius Black doesn't Like me, I'm pretty sure he's about to ask out a girl I share a dorm with. 4, Is Regulus Black single?" The question caught Damian off guard.

"What?"

"Regulus Black. Is. He. Single?" Lexis spoke like she was talking to a 4 year old.

"Um yes, I believe so. Why?"

"That's none of your business." Lexis smiled and left her brother with an extremely confused look on his face.

Lexis was back to her dorm in 20 minutes and Lily had fallen back asleep in half that time.

"Aww, she's so cute when she's hung over" She herd Alice laugh.

"Yea, she's a real darling." Lexis replied sarcastically.

"But look at her! All curled up! She's so cute." Alice mocked in a baby voice.

"Hey, no making fun of my girlfriend."Lexis heard someone say behind her.

"James, I'm pretty sure if she were awake Lily would have hexed you so badly you'd be in St. Mungo's for years." Lexis told him seriously.

"Oh probably, but she's not awake. So I can say whatever I like." He grinned and crawled into bed with Lily, "I can also do this."

"James, if she wakes up…" Alice warned as he put his arm around her.

"There will be hell to pay." An angry voice said from under the covers. "James Potter. Get the hell out of my bed. Now." Lily grabbed her wand and pointed it threateningly at James' throat.

"Lily, calm down." James moved slowly like her was sneaking out of a lions cage. He probably would have preferred the lion.

"Sure Potter! As soon as you can come up with a good excuse to why you were in my bed! OH! You can't? Well then I guess I won't 'calm down' then!" Lily started shooting hexes at him and James was obviously glad he had practice dodging bludgers from quidditch.

"Lily! Be reasonable! I was just joking around! You know what jokes are!" James huffed ducking down as a hex shot past his ear.

"LILY! Calm yourself!" Alice commanded. And Lily ceased her fire. "Good girl. Now, James what do you want?"

"I was looking for Marlene. Sirius is looking for her."

"What? Why?" Lexis' head snapped up at this.

"He wants to ask her to then next Hogsmeade I think." James shrugged. Lexis' face changed to a disgusted look but she turned it into a fake smile.

"I think she went down to the library." Lexis said coolly.

"What was that Lexis?" Alice asked after James left. "You know she's out by the lake. What are you up to?"

"Sirius Black is just trying to get under my skin by dating Marlene." Lexis growled.

"And how do you know this?" Alice asked.

"I… can just tell. They way he kept looking at me every time they snogged last night. Like he was expecting me to give some sort of reaction. I hate Black."

"No you don't, otherwise him liking Marlene wouldn't bother you." Alice reasoned.

"It bothers me that he is using Marlene to make me jealous. I feel bad for Marlene, that's all." At this Alice snorted and Lily tried to disguise laughter by coughing. "It's true!"

"Lexi, lies only work if they make sense. You've never liked Marlene." Lily laughed and clutched her head. "Can I have the essence now?"

"Oh right sure." Lexis walked over and handed her the bottle.

"Ahh," Lily swallowed, "That's better. And Lex, I say this because I care, don't do something stupid to get back at Black." When Lexis didn't respond Lily sighed "Lex, what are you going to do?"

"Oh, just a little harmless flirting." Lexis smiled innocently.

"With who?" Lily questioned persistently. And Lexis mumbled a reply. "What's that Lex? I didn't hear you."

"With Regulus! Merlin."

"You filthy cradle robber." Lily said in disgust.

"He's only year younger! It will bug the hell out of Sirius too! AND it'll get my Damian off my back! It's a win-win situation!" Lexis exclaimed.

"And what if he actually starts liking you?" Alice voiced Lexis' concerns.

"Ali, this is Regulus. You don't know him like I do. He's exactly like Sirius, only colder, meaner and less attractive."

"This won't end well Lex." Alice cautioned her.

"I don't care! I'm tired of Black thinking he can get away with everything!" Lexis huffed.

"Well do what you want. But I hope this doesn't backfire on you." Lily told her.

"Yea, so do I." Lexis muttered.

At dinner that evening Lexis decided it was time to make her move. Sirius was sitting with Marlene and had his arm around her waist and glancing over at her every couple of minutes. So when she was sure he was looking Lexis walked over to the Slytherin table and sat beside Regulus.

"Hey Reg." Lexis said in a shy voice. "How are you? It's been a long time."

"Um, Hi Alexis." Regulus said in a slightly confused tone. "Why are you here?"

"I'm not sure exactly. I'm getting board with Gryffindors." She sighed "And I thought it'd be nice to catch up."

"I'm not surprised. You Gryffindors are so… repetitive. Always doing something for others. Do you ever think about doing something that will benefit yourselves?"

"I know right! That's why I'm over here!" Lexis laughed and rested her hand on Regulus' bicep. _Not as good as his brothers... FOCUS LEXIS! _She reminded herself and glanced over to where Sirius was sitting. He was looking over did not look amused and Lexis smiled to herself. _Serves you right Black. _Then she realized that Regulus was talking to her.

"… I mean when was the last time you REALLY had a good time? I bet it's been a while." He smirked. Lexis forced herself not to flinch. Regulus and Sirius looked almost the same when they smirked, but Regulus looked like he was missing something. Maybe it was the teasing look in his eyes, that Sirius' seemed to have.

"It's been forever! We used to have so much fun when we were little! You remember?" In actual fact Lexis had 'really had a good time' the last time she and Lily and Alice had played the muggle game 'Life' and Lexis had always hated going to the Black's. Unfortunately she went a lot because their parents were friends.

"Yea, I do, I thought you hated it." Regulus asked her skeptically.

"No! Most of the time I loved it!" Lexis lied though clenched teeth.

"Sure, you did." Regulus cocked an eyebrow. Then he stood up. "You coming?" Lexis wasn't sure what he was doing, but followed Regulus out of the great hall.

"Let's cut to the chase." Regulus said after they were out of hearing range. "You want something from me, otherwise you'd still be over with your Gryffindors. What is it, and does it have to do something with my brother?" _Well, this could go either very well, or very bad. _

"You didn't buy the small talk?" Lexis asked buying herself more time.

"Somewhere between 'I'm bored with Gryffindors' and 'I thought it'd be nice to catch up'" Regulus mocked a girl's voice.

"I've never been good at small talk." Lexis muttered.

"And now you're avoiding telling me what it is you want. So spit it out." _Fuck_

"Okay, here's the thing. Your stupid brother has been flirting with me since the beginning of the year, and now he's gone and asked the girl he knows I hate to Hogsmead and I wanted to show him what it feels like."

"Correction, my brother's been flirting with you since 4th year but you've just started to pay attention now. You're mad that he's finally got your attention and just thrown it away for the one girl you hate and by 'dating' me you're hoping to make him just as mad as you are now. Right?" Lexis mouth dropped. How the hell had Regulus just KNOWN? Was she THAT transparent? Lexis blinked a few times and regained herself.

"Well, if you wanted to say it that way you could."

"Right." Regulus smirked. "Well, if we go to Hogsmeade together that'll piss him off, and I think if you ate lunch with me that'll get to him too. I saw how he was glaring at us the whole time we were talking. He must really like you if he got that pissed off by a conversation."

"HA! No, he loves bugging the hell out of me. Not _me_." Lexis shook her head in annoyance.

"Alexis, I think you'll find Sirius has liked you since fourth year, I think you've pushed him to panicking. You've resisted him for so long that he's run out of ideas and is trying to make you jealous." Regulus noted and Lexis just gaped at him.

"I doubt that." She said composing herself.

"Think what you want then Alexis." Regulus

"I will, and if we're going to pull this off, you really shouldn't call me Alexis, I hate my name."

"Why?" Regulus asked surprised.

"Because my mom named me, and I try and let her have as little effect on my life as possible." Lexis said simply.

"Oh, well alright, Alex?" Regulus looked at her for approval.

"Sure, why not." Lexis shrugged than paused and thought for a minute. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it'll piss off my brother. It'll probably be the maddest he's gotten at me in years." Regulus pondered the idea with a grin. "And most likely we'll end up snogging in some way or another."

"I knew there was a catch." Lexis grumbled dryly.

"There always is darling." Regulus smirked. "I suppose you don't want me to tell your brother about your little 'crush'"

"I do not have a 'crush" Lexis denied, putting air quotes on the word 'crush' "I have been unfortunately charmed, and now I would like to get back at him."

"Well whatever your reasons, you, Alexis Knight, have yourself an accord." Regulus stuck out his hand so she could shake it, and the deal was made.

"Lexis!" She turned to see who called her name.

"What do you want Black?"

"Is it true that you're going to Hogsmeade with my BROTHER?" Sirius was shocked and enraged.

"Is it true that YOU'RE going to Hogsmeade with MARLEN?" Lexis snapped back.

"Yea," Sirius said cautiously.

"Well then it's true I'm going with Regulus" Lexis smiled.

"Oh, Knight you are good." Sirius shook his head narrowing his eyes.

"I don't think I have any idea what you're talking about." Lexis said sweetly.

"Oh you know EXACTLY what I'm talking about." Sirius growled.

"No Black I don't know! Why don't you tell me?"

"You're mad that I'm dating Marlene! And this is how you're getting me back!"

"That's a lie! Have you thought I might be giving Regulus a chance? Maybe he deserves a chance, unlike you! Always fucking with me! Bloody hell! I never know whether you're joking or being serious! At least Regulus lets me know how he feels!" Lexis had been shouting and was now breathing heavily. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm meeting up with Lily in a few minutes. Bye Black"

"Fuck." Sirius muttered after her into the empty corridor.

"I HATE BLACK!" Lexis swore as she walked into the class room her and Lily we're practicing in.

"Which one?"

"Who do you think? He's just so… URG! Yea sure Black, flirt with me, KISS me, flirt some more THEN go ask MARLENE to Hogsmeade! Stupid fickle basterd." Lexis grumbled.

"Aww poor Lexis." Lily mocked in a baby voice.

"Shut up." Lexis glared.

"I'm just kidding with you Lex, come on, let's work on DADA before we have to go back to our dorms." Unfortunately Lexis hadn't been able to defend any of Lily's curses and had only hexed Lily twice.

"It's just so bloody difficult!" Lexis groaned after an hour.

"You're not focusing on the spell enough. You need to stop worrying about Black. Just get him out of your mind, and think about what you want to happen." Lily advised.

"Who said I was thinking about Black?"

"Lexis, it's written all over your face." Lily laughed, than sighed, "Maybe we should just try again tomorrow, you can sleep on things."

"Yea" Lexis rubbed her temples. "Sounds good."

**HUZZA! IT'S DONE! Now on to the next one. They're going to Hogsmeade! What will unravel? I have ideas ;) but you will not know them If I don't get up to 50 reviews by next Saturday. (My update day) So GOGOGO! **


	13. Shopping and Bellatrix

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed today so much! I went to shower and come back to find 4 lovely review alerts in my inbox! I really hope you like this chapter, so let me know what you think :D Enjoy! **

**P.S. (My friend Lesion free pretty, is writing a 39 clues fic. She very kindly advertised my fic in her last chapter so I think it's fair to return the favor. It's called A word about Families. I personally love it, makes me laugh, so if you're into 39 clues check it out!)**

Lexis had been spending the past 3 days eating at the Slytherin's table and was starting to go mad. Listening to their conversations were about as interesting as sitting through an entire history of magic lesson. The only reason that Lexis was still going through with her damned plan was Sirius' reaction. She had caught Sirius glaring at the pair often throughout the day which only made Lexis happier with her devious plan.

"So Hogsmeade, I have to go shopping with Lily and Alice to get my dress for the masquerade but I should be done by 1. Meet then for butterbeers?" Lexis asked Regulus in the deserted hallway they were supposedly snogging in.

"That works." Regulus yawned, bored with the conversation. "You know we COULD do what people think we're doing" He winked.

"You know, I COULD slap you in the face for being a creep." Lexis winked.

"Touché. I should be going back anyway; I'm days behind on my OWL homework."

"Oh yeah, you have OWLs this year! Well, good luck with that." Lexis shuddered remembering her owl the previous year. She hadn't done badly, with an O in transfiguration and charms but she had failed a history of magic, runes and divinations. Not that she was surprised; she had spent most of her time studying for DADA.

Lexis and Regulus walked back in silence until they heard footsteps coming from around the corner.

"Quick hold my hand!" Lexis whispered furiously and Regulus grabbed her outstretched hand as the strangers rounded the corner.

"Hello Lexis! Fancy meeting you here." Marlene said sweetly. Sirius' arm was wrapped around her hip and their lips looked swollen.

"Hi, Marlene" Lexis tried to smile but was pretty sure she looked more like she was giving birth the muggle way. Not that she had ever seen a muggle give birth because… eww.

There was an awkward silence as the 2 brothers exchanged cold glances that felt like it lasted a lifetime. Lexis cleared her throat trying to break the silence.

"Come on Lexis, Let's go." Regulus said pulling on her hand after another minute of silence.

"What happened this summer when he got disowned?" Lexis asked after they were out of earshot.

"You mean he hasn't told you?" Regulus asked mildly surprised.

"He mentioned it in passing, but not really no."

"Him and Mum were in having a fight, not like that's really uncommon, but this was worse than normal. A lot more swearing, it was pretty intense actually." Regulus shrugged.

"What were they fighting about?"

"Mum was yelling at him again for being a blood traitor and shamming the family by the way he acted, said he was as good as a mudblood in her opinion and told him he could stop befriending mudbloods and stop fucking around in school with all the practical jokes or leave. I'm sure you can guess what he decided to do. Dad tried to intervene but that just ended up with punches being thrown and more swearing .He was out the door within fifteen minutes of that fight and hasn't been back since." Lexis stayed quiet after Regulus had finished talking, thinking about what that must have been like. He obviously would have been ashamed, getting kicked out would make anyone feel that way. Unloved, unwanted. But maybe free. Lexis pondered how easy her life would be without worrying about Damian spying on her, without feeling hurt every time her parents made it clear they liked it better if she was only home for the summer. She would be able to date whoever she wanted, regardless of blood status.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogsmeade Alex." Regulus said waving and heading down to his common room.

"See you Reg." Lexis mumbled after him.

Saturday arrived and Lexis was ready for some hard-core shopping. And some hard-core flirting. But shopping came first as she (as well as Lily and Alice) were looking for dresses to wear to the Halloween ball.

"You'll want something more… elegant than a typical party dress." Lily advised at breakfast that morning. "And the mask doesn't have to be the same color as the dress if you don't want it to be."

"And you're sure the stores are going to have masks for sale? They don't usually you know." Alice checked.

"Yes, a letter has been sent to them informing them about the ball, so they know what to have when we go to Hogsmeade." Lily assured her. "What time are you meeting up with Regulus?"

"I told him one, but it won't matter if I'm a little late. It's not like we're actually dating." Lexis shrugged.

"I can't believe he's just doing you this favor Lex, doesn't he want something?" Alice asked skeptically.

"He seems to be under the impression that there will be snogging at some point but other than that he just wants to see Sirius get what he deserves." Lexis explained, feeling a sudden pang of guilt. _ Hasn't Regulus seen Sirius get what he deserves already? Disowned? Did he really deserve THAT?_ She shook herself out of this thought though, determined to not let Black ruin her day at Hogsmeade.

"Well whatever." Alice shrugged opening the doors t the great hall. The girls ate breakfast quickly and were in the first store bye 10.

"Oh, this may take longer than we thought." Alexis moaned looking at the excess of dresses in the store.

"Come on Lexis! Be optimistic!" Alice encouraged grinning. Lexis replied by giving her a death glare and the finger.

"Fine, be that way" Alice muttered.

"Enough! If we're going to do this we have to get to work! I want you both to go pick out 6 dresses and be back here in 30 minutes!" Lily commanded taking control. Alice and Lexis listened without any arguments; you don't mess with Lily when she's in one of these moods. So the three went in separate directions looking for something that would look acceptable for a masquerade ball. By the time the 30 minutes was up Lexis had only found 4 dresses the she actually liked.

"Alright Alice you first." Lily ordered practically shoving her into the dressing room. The first two dresses Alice put on either swallowed her in fabric or had too much shine for their own good. The third one however was perfect. It was a royal blue that hung from her hips and floated down to her ankles.

"That's it Alice!" Lily squealed bouncing up and down.

"Whoa calm down Lils, it's not like I'm wedding dress shopping." Alice teased.

"Oh hush up. Lexis your turn!" Lily pointed to the change room. "Go."

"I'm working on it!" Lexis huffed. Unfortunately 4 dresses later she had nothing.

"I will NOT let you wear that Lex, it's so… Marlene." Lily said crinkling her nose.

"Ugg! Why didn't you say that in the first place! I'd have been out of this shit in 30 seconds!" Lexis cringed. "Ah well, Lil you start and I'll look around some more."

"Wait!"Lily froze and pointed. "Try on that one."

"What one?" Lexis asked as there were many dresses Lily could have been pointing to.

"THAT ONE!" Lily dragged Lexis over to a manikin. "THIS ONE!"

"You don't think it's a little to… ball gown-ish?" Lexis asked skeptically.

"NO! Lexis, don't put me past forcing you into this dress." Lily warned.

"Okay, I'll try it on!" Lexis conceded knowing what could happen if things got violent.

"YAY!" Lily grinned and pulled her back to the fitting rooms. "Go, go go!"

Lily was right. This was an amazing dress. It was a deep purple with a silver renascent designed on the top and bottom of the bodice as well as on bottom of the skirt. The back was lace up, so she could get it done up just right.

"Well" Lexis said opening the door, "What do you think?"

"I think you should just let me pick out all your dresses from now on!" Lily beamed. "It's perfect Lex, you HAVE to get it."

"She's right," Alice encouraged when Lexis looked for her opinion, "You HAVE to get it."

"Alright!" Lexis grinned, "That makes this your turn Lily, and hurry, the store's starting to get really crowded."

"I will!" Lily smiled and walked into the stall. Within five minutes Lily was through her first 2 dresses and was working on her third.

"She is one hell of a changer." Lexis muttered to Alice checking the time.

"I know!" Lily walked out with a grin on her face. The dress she was in was a dark, deep emerald green with black trim, it had a dropped waist and the skirt had tucks in it.

"Lily, you look amazing!" Lexis gapped.

"You think? It's not too, you know, to slytherin?" She asked cautiously.

"No! Not at all!" Alice assured her. "You should go with that one, I saw a black mask that would look great with that."

"Alright! Let's get out of here. I have to meet Regulus in half an hour." Lexis checked the time again. The girls picked out masks and got in line for the check out. Then Lexis noticed something out of the window.

"What is he doing on this side of town?" Lexis muttered to herself and walked over to the window. The only thing after the dress shop was a pet shop and unless Damian was in the market for a new owl, which he wasn't, he was sneaking off to some place.

"Hey Lil, can you get this for me?" Lexis asked distractedly handing Lily the dress and the money.

"Whoa! Lex, this is heavy!" Lily grunted under the weight of the dress.

"I'll be back in a few!" Lexis call over her shoulder.

"Yea but where are you-" Alice's question was cut off as Lexis shut the door behind her.

"What the fuck are you up to Damian." Lexis asked quietly to herself. She was walking in the forest alongside the road that Damian was following. He turned left and so did Lexis. They walked for about 10 minutes only stopping once. When they did, he paused and bent over, it looked as if he was putting on a mask. _What the fuck is that for? _ Lexis asked to herself. She had crept closer and was being really cautious about noise. She thought she had given herself away when she stepped on a branch and it gave out under her weight, making a loud CRACK. But Damian had looked around and kept walking. They walked for another 5 minutes when they got to a clearing in the trees. There were 4 or 5 more people in the same mask that Damian was wearing and Lexis only saw one person that could be a girl. Her hair was coal black and a mess of curls and frizz. The woman started talking, but Lexis couldn't understand what she was saying so she crept closer and spotted a nearby rock. If she got to it, she would be within 10 feet of the gathering but to get to is she would have to go out into the open. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she sprinted for the rock.

"You all know why you are here, and if there are any cowards who will run from The Dark Lord, leave now. If there are any filthy Mudbloods or half bloods leave now." The woman's cold voice was saying. Lexis turned to peer over the rock. _What the hell is this? _That was one of many questions going through her head. She was so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed that there wasn't anyone talking, until she heard the rustle of leaves behind her.

"Didn't mommy tell you it's rude to eaves drop?" Lexis whipped around with her wand out.

"EXPELL-" she started to say but the woman disarmed her with a simple flick of her wrist.

"Well what do we have here? A little girl meddling where she doesn't belong." The woman had a smile that made Lexis stomach flip. She tried to stand and run, but she felt her ponytail being grabbed. Her head felt like it was on fire as she was dragged backwards toward the circle by her hair. Lexis opened her mouth to scream but heard someone say 'muffilo!' before she could make a sound_. _Lexis was panicking. No one knew where she was, and now she couldn't scream for help.

"It would appear that we have a visitor." The woman laughed cruelly and removed the mask she was wearing. Lexis gasped, or she would have if she could make noise. The woman behind the mask was Bellatrix Black. She recognized Sirius' cousin from parties the Malfoys threw. She was beautiful, but psychotic. Lexis had herd roomers of what she had been doing since she graduated Hogwarts and was terrified kneeling before her now.

"Hello Lexi, how you been?" Bellatrix mocked a friendly voice that made Lexis' skin crawl. She tried once more to run, but felt the petrificus totalus spell freeze her muscles.

"This works out perfectly." Bellatrix smiled down to Lexis. "Since you're here we have someone to practice on!" Lexis felt her body slowly start to unfreeze but didn't move. _Stay still until the best moment, then run. _ Her conscious was telling her. "You!" Lexis saw Bellatrix point to someone in the circle. "Use the crutatious curse on our guest." Lexis started to get up when she heard someone say 'crucio' and felt her body crumble back to the ground. Her mouth was open trying to cry out but nothing came. Every inch of her body was screaming and it felt like fire was pulsing through her veins. Then the pain left, and Lexis was shaking on the earth's floor.

"Not bad. But this is how it's done." She heard a voice she recognized as her brother's. The pain engulfed again and she screamed, her voice coming back to her. The searing pain stopped and Lexis panted tears streaming down her face.

"Aww, poor little Lexi doesn't want to play." Bellatrix laughed in a baby voice. Lexis stood up on shaking legs her breathing labored.

"Give me my wand back you psychotic bitch." Lexis cursed; her words shaking as much as her legs were.

"That's not a very nice way to talk Lexi. Apparently you need to learn how to play nice. Crucio." Bellatrix smiled thoroughly enjoying the position she had Lexis in. "Now Lexi, we both know there are only 2 ways you will leave this place. Alive or dead, and we both know the only way you'll leave her alive is if you decide to join the Dark Lord. Think about it Lexi, the power! The corruption." Bellatrix was circling Lexis and Lexis flinched where her breath touched her skin.

"No! I won't." Lexis gritted her teeth expecting more pain. Nothing came though, so she opened her eyes, then it hit her. This was the worst of her pain yet, and her screech echoed of the trees. She tried to swallow her screams, to not give Bellatrix the satisfaction of letting her know the pain she was in and Lexis writhed on the ground and dug her fingers into the dirt.

"Oo, little girl doesn't want scream any more. Well let's see if we can change that. Imperio!" Bellatrix hissed. "Now Lexi, I want you to slap yourself in the face." Bellatrix cackled as she completed the task.

"Now, I want you to push on one of your ribs until it cracks." _NO! NO STOP IT!_ Lexis thought as she placed a hand on her ribs and pushed. CRACK! Lexis gasped as her rib broke. "Oh very good Lexi! Now scream." And Lexis let out a blood curdling screech. _STOP SCREAMING! Damian, he's laughing at you. You are not going to let him see you like this! Sirius would want you to fight it. _ And Lexis started to chock on the scream she had cut off. _YES! Keep going Lexis ,don't give in!_ Lexis encouraged herself and stopped screaming all together. She saw Bellatrix was standing to her left and Lexis jumped on her without thinking, reaching for her wand. Bellatrix cried out in shock and threw Lexis off of her just as Lexis grabbed her wand. The 2 girls both had their wands pointed at each other's throat. Lexis saw someone raise their wand and Bellatrix snapped:

"Don't you fool! You could hit ME! Leave her to me." Bellatrix grinned maliciously. "Avada kedavra!" The spell missed Lexis by inches and she swallowed trying to relive her dry throat.

" IMPEDIMENTA!" Lexis shouted but Bellatrix blocked it easily.

"You're going to have to do better than that Lexi!" Bellatrix cackled sending another curse Lexis' way without speaking. The spell hit Lexis square in the chest and Lexis felt another rib crack. Bellatrix was standing over Lexis with a taunting smile on her lips.

"Well Lexi, it's been a pleasure, Avada-" Bellatrix was cut off by the sound of footsteps coming her way.

"BELLATRIX! DON'T TOUCH HER!" a voice called out.

She groaned "Well darling, you got lucky today, but you will die at the hand of me." Bellatrix promised and apparated. The rest of the group followed her lead and apparated out either by themselves or side-along. Lexis let tears of relief slide out and went under before looking at her rescuers.

"Mr. Black, she is in good hands, trust me. You can return to your dormitory!" Lexis heard someone say.

"Please Poppy, I swear I'll be quiet." Lexis could imagine the smile Sirius would be giving Madam Pomfrey and sighed. Everything was fuzzy and light. Even the voices she could hear were muffled and she soon drifted off again.

The second time she woke was a lot less pleasant. Her eyelids fluttered open and she took a deep breath and cringed. She could still feel her where her ribs had broken, even though she was sure they were mended.

"Ow."

"Lexis!" This time she heard a girls voice and looked up to see Lily rushing over to her. "How are you?"

"I'm… stiff." Lexis said decisively.

"Do you still hurt? Madam Pomfrey! She's awake!" Lily called out.

"Lily, shhhh" Lexis shushed her friend.

"Sorry Lexi." Lily apologized and Lexis cringed.

"Don't call me that. Not for a while, please."

"Um, sure no problem. Lexis, what happened?" Lily's eyes were full of concern.

"No is not the time for questions." Madam Pomfrey said briskly. "Here dear, drink this, it will help you sleep."

"I don't want to sleep." Lexis protested.

"That's what the drinks for, drink up dear, you need rest." Lexis obliged with a grimace. The drink tasted disgusting. It filled her with warmth though, and she was soon out again.

Lexis was aloud out of the hospital wing the next day but before she left, she was required to meet with the headmaster.

"Please tell me Miss. Knight what happened on your trip to Hogsmeade." Dumbledore asked politely when he came to see her in the hospital wing.

"Well, I saw… someone walking into the forest and I started to follow them, and then they walked into a clearing and there were 4 or 5 others and I was hiding behind a rock then Bellatrix Black saw me and she started using the crutiacious curse on me… and" Lexis voice faltered and she shuddered at the memory.

"There there Lexis. I'm sure you'll find this will not happen again, I have arranged for aurors to be posted around Hogsmeade during the school's trips, and there is no way for her to get into the castle undetected." Dumbledore comforted her.

"Yes, I know I'm being stupid, foolish." Lexis muttered shaking her head.

"Being afraid of something is not stupid nor foolish, Lexis. It is on the contrary quite wise to fear something that has hurt you." Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly voice.

"Well, er, right. I should be going, I should go let my friends know I'm alright."

"I don't think that will be an issue since most of them are pressed up against the door trying to listen to our conversation." Dumbledore winked and flicked his wrist, opening the door. Sure enough Lily, Alice and James tumbled into the room with a sickening thud. "I will leave you with your friends. Good day Miss. Knight."

"Bye Sir." Lexis smiled. And climbed out of bed stretching as she did.

"Lexis!" Lily ran up and tackled her friend into a hug.

"Oi, watch the ribs." Lexis flinched slightly.

"Oh sorry Lex." Lily pulled away.

"No it's fine, they just feel kinda bruised."

"How are you feeling Lex?" Alice asked her giving her a one armed hug.

"Much better than Saturday." Lexis half smiled.

"That's good!" Alice smiled.

"Yes it is, it would be terrible if she was feeling WORSE than Saturday." James smirked. "Sirius would be here, but he was with you all last night and crashed this morning."

"Why was here with me? Shouldn't he be with Marlene?" Lexis spat her name.

"They broke up yesterday. Sirius decided he wanted to go to the ball stag." James shrugged.

"Oh." Lexis said surprised, there was an awkward pause.

"Come on Lex, you must be starving." Alice noted standing up. "Let's go get you something to eat."

"Sounds good!" Lexis grinned noticing how empty her stomach was feeling.

Dinner had just started by the time they got to the great hall , not that Lexis minded, personally she thought the elves did a much better job on dinner then lunch.

"What day is it today?" Lexis asked suddenly.

"It's Monday." Lily replied.

"I slept for 2 days?" Lexis asked shocked.

"Well yea, but Madam Pomfrey did give you that sleeping tonic." Lily reasoned.

"Well yea but 2 days! Merlin."

"Lexis, it looks like Regulus wants your attention." Alice said looking over to the Slytherin table. Sure enough Regulus was staring at Lexis intently and waved her over when she looked at him.

"I'll be right back." Lexis sighed and got up.

"Hey Reg what's up?" Lexis asked sitting down next to him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you got quite a beating I hear."

"Yea, but I'm better now, just a little paranoid." Lexis sighed.

"You'll be okay. And Lex, your brother didn't want to hex you like that." Lexis froze.

"Regulus, I don't think I ever mentioned my BROTHER being there to anyone." Lexis narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, are you sure, Dumbledore said-"

"I didn't tell Dumbledore my brother was there." Lexis cut him off. "You were there weren't you!"

"What? No!" Regulus stuttered.

"Were you the first one to curse me? Or did you just laugh along with everyone else while I was screaming away?" Lexis snapped.

"Lexis NO, of course not! Listen I-" But Lexis knew the truth and it was too late for his lies.

"Don't EVER come near me again. If you come within 5 meters of me or anyone I love I will hex you so badly that even your precious 'Dark Lord' won't be able to recognize your fucked up face." Lexis threatened with a vicious gleam in her eyes.

"Alex, I was just seeing what it was like! I won't join them!" Regulus tried to explain.

"Well then you'll end up dead" Lexis said harshly. "You don't relies that it's life or death do you? You can't just 'see what it's like'! You're with him or you're not! Bellatrix tried to KILL me because I saw too much and I refused to join him. What do you think they'll do to you? 'Oh, we understand! It is pretty risky after all! Sure the exit's to your left.' DOUBTFUL!" Lexis was shouting and people started looking.

"What should I do then?" Regulus spat.

"Do what you did Saturday, laugh along with those other mother fuckers and keep your head down. You might live." Lexis' voice was full of venom. "And Reg, in case you didn't realize I don't think we'll need to keep up this little façade we've had going on." Lexis turned and walked back to Gryffindor's table feeling sicker then she had when she woke up.

**Well there it was. This was a darker chapter than I'm used to writing so I hope it turned out okay! Let me know what you thought about it! :D I'll update next Saturday at 55 reviews. So get writing! Be ready for a heart to heart with Remus next chapter :D **


	14. Books and Remus

**I'm so sorry I didn't have this posted last week. The past week has been a tough one, as I have been dealing with some family things which has taken a toll on me. I did have this chapter almost done last week, but I couldn't finish it. It's here and done now though :)**

Chapter 14.

Lexis was furious with Regulus. How could he just stand there? Even if had tried to do _something_, anything she wouldn't be mad. But he just stood there. Lexis felt betrayed, she thought they were sort of friends. Apparently Regulus let his friends get tortured by psychos. So Lexis did what she did whenever she felt hurt. She took a shower. Lexis sighed as the smell of coconut engulfed the steamy room and felt herself relax as the water washed away the tension in her muscles and cleared her mind.

45 minutes she reluctantly forced herself out of the shower and pulled oh her PJ's.

"You took your sweet time in the shower." Marlene glared.

"Oh I am SO sorry Marlene. I'll try my best to think of you next time I shower." Lexis replied sarcastically.

"That's all I ask." Marlene smiled and disappeared into the bathroom.

"She seems bitchier than normal. Is it because of her break up with Black after four days?" Lexis rolled her eyes.

"Oh yea, she's been over the top. Bawling on minuet then screaming at someone the next." Lily groaned. "It's been a joy living with her."

"I can hear you!" Marlene called from the bathroom. "And I will kill you!" Lexis and Lily exchanged glances and Lexis threw her hand over her mouth to smother her giggles.

"Opps." Alice whispered grinning evilly.

"You could say that." Lily smirked. The room went quiet as Alice was writing a letter to her family and Lily and Lexis were working on homework.

"I'll be back, I need to get a book out of the library." Lexis said standing up.

"Don't be long! Curfew starts in an half an hour." Lily warned.

"Pshh, yea cuz I care _so_ much about curfew" Lexis laughed and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Non-verbal spells. Non-Verbal spells." Lexis muttered to herself looking for that section on the shelves. "Aha!" Lexis pulled down the book she was looking for and sat down at a table to read. _**Non-verbal spells are harder to perform than verbal spells. **__Oh thank you! Didn't pick up on that! _Lexis thought sarcastically but kept reading. _**When being preformed the witch or wizard must be thinking of nothing but the spell they wish to perform. If a wizard is distracted and is in the learning process of learning non-verbal spells, it is highly unlikely he or she will be able to perform even the simplest spell.**__ Well that would explain why I haven't been able to do anything in DADA ,_ Lexis groaned and slammed her head down on the table.

"Ouch" She muttered aloud.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you may lose brain cells." She heard a voice behind her say.

"Oh! Hi Remus, you scared me." Lexis sighed.

"You mean I just scared the infamously brave and daring Lexis Knight?" Remus joked.

"Hey, I've been a little rattled since Saturday. I'll be back to my brave and daring self in no time." Lexis grinned. "What brings you over here?

"I thought you looked like you needed someone to talk to. Anything I can do?" Remus asked gently.

"Unless you can get me a new brain, I doubt it." Lexis rolled her eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" Remus chuckled "If I changed any part of you Sirius might murder me."

"Urg don't talk about HIM." Lexis muttered. "I don't even want to THINK about HIM."

"You really hate him that much?" Remus asked surprised.

"NO! That's the problem! I don't HATE Black at all!" Lexis moaned.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked her confused. "Sirius seems to think you want nothing to do with him anymore."

"Why the bloody hell would her think that?" Lexis mused.

"You're dating his brother." Remus pointed out.

"No I'm not. I never was. I was getting back at him for dating Marlene." Lexis informed him.

"Oh well he'll be pleased about that." Remus laughed.

"NO! No don't tell him that. He'd never let me live it down." Lexis panicked, eyes wide.

"Okay! I won't. Don't worry Lexis." Remus promised her.

"Thank you." Lexis sighed. "I just don't see why he has to be so bloody difficult. He flirts with me, then when I finally start to like him, BAM he's dating Marlene. Is it all just some sort of sick game?"

"No, I think Sirius started dating Marlene to make you jealous. He never said it outright, but after living with the boy for 5 years you can tell what he's up to."

"Well congratulations Black, it worked." Lexis mumbled. "Why won't he just leave me alone?"

"Wait, didn't you just say you like him?"

"I guess I did."

"Then why would you want him to leave you alone?" Remus asked her confused.

"Because every time he opens his damn mouth I forget that he is a complete prick and I just wish he would… GAH! Bad thoughts Lexis bad thoughts."

"Why are they so bad?"

"Because! I've hated him for so long and now he's gone and made me forget why and I WANT to go out with him, but I know he'll just dump me after he gets bored and it's easier to just not let myself like him! Save myself from getting hurt later on." Lexis finished quietly

"Lex, I doubt Sirius will ever hurt you." Remus looked her in the eyes.

"Have you seen how many girlfriends he's had? And how many of those girls dumped him?"

"Well, I think he might have gotten dumped in third year once."

"Exactly. Dating him would be practically begging for a broken heart."

"Don't you think you're being a tad over dramatic?"

"Maybe a tad. But that's me." Lexis shrugged.

"Well I think you should give him a chance, he might surprise you as much as you surprise him."

"What do you mean?" It was Lexis' turn to be confused.

"Well, he wasn't expecting you to stay mad at him so long, and he wasn't expecting you to start respond to all the flirting, and he wasn't expecting you to get back at him by 'dating' Regulus. You've surprised him a lot." Remus shrugged.

"Well he should know better than thinking he has me figured out, shouldn't he?"

"This IS Sirius we're talking about here. Can't expect too much from him now can we?"

"No I suppose not." Lexis shook her head. "Why isn't he here convincing me that I should give him a chance then? He hasn't even talked to me since I started 'dating' Regulus."

"Well I just came over to ask if you needed help finding a book. And Merlin knows you needed someone besides Sirius to talk to tonight. Be honest, would you really listen if he was the one talking to you right now?"

"Well, I suppose not." Lexis admitted reluctantly.

"Exactly." Remus smiled. "I can't tell you what to do, but Sirius really does like you, he's never liked someone for 2 years and when you're in the room he stops paying attention to everyone else, even James. And that's saying something." Lexis didn't say anything but Remus saw a small smile tugging on the corners of her lips.

"I better get going, Lily will curse me if I'm up past 11 on a school night, and frankly I've had enough curses to last a life time since Saturday." Lexis said standing up and smiling. "Thanks Remus."

"For what?" Remus smiled and rolled his eyes after she left muttered, "Women."

**Alright, I know it's not my best one, but I think it's kind of cute! I thought it was time to get Remus more involved and I think this worked nicely. The next chapter is going to be a tough one, and school is starting to pile up on me, so if the next one is late please forgive me! I don't need a lot of reviews this week, let's just go up to 60 :)**

**P.S. I didn't spend a whole lot of time editing this one, so let me know (nicely!) if you find something I missed :) **


	15. Itches and Pride

**I know its late but come one, Christmas is a very busy time! ANYWAY My friend Becky, just started writing her first fic and its hilarious. It's called Sparks Fly, by Bex13. READ IT. No… read mine first. Then read hers :) **

I'd like to start off by saying, I am not the complete ass hole everyone thinks I am. Seriously (haha, get it? SERIOUSLY? I'm Sirius. No? You people have no sense of humor.) I'm a good guy, I just say dumb things. A lot. I mean, I AM pretty fantastic but I think I advertise it a little too much. And I know dating Marlene to get to Lexis wasn't the best idea I've ever had, but the girl left me choice! Bloody hell, you do everything you possibly can for 2 years, trying to get any reaction besides disgust, then you finally get it, and she starts to blush at things you say, and flirt back, but she doesn't own up to it because she has pride issues? No, Sirius Black does not put up with that bull shit. Let it go, you have been charmed by Black.

That brings us to where we are now. I haven't spoken to Lexis since James, Remus and I saved her from Bellatrix (Peter was fetching Dumbledore). It, wasn't difficult (saving her that is) my bloody coward of a cousin apperated before we could attack so it was just a means of carrying Lexis back to the castle.

"OW! Sirius, that was my foot!" The girl I was dancing with whined. Dancing. McGonagall was making us learn how to dance for the Masqurade. Pff I am Sirius Black. I was BORN knowing how to dance… kind of.

"Sirius! My foot!" The girl cried. I forget her name, might be Bridgett or Brittany, something like that.

"I'm sorry, …" I trailed off.

"Alyssa" She gave me a dirty look. Well I was close.

"Sorry Alyssa" I gave her my 'sincere' look that usually worked on most girls, most meaning all except Lexis. I saw her cheeks go a pale pink and I knew I was off the hook. She started to talk and I tuned out, most girls all say the same things. They'll go on about their life for a while, then complain about something pointless. Nod your head and agree, you'll be fine for at least half an hour.

"Alright, take a short break then resume with a different partner ladies and gentlemen." McGonagall instructed. I dropped Alyssa's hands and walked over to James.

"Hello Prongsy." I said carelessly.

"Hi." He answered dully.

"What got your knickers in a knot?"

"Lily." _Lily._ I know Lily's James' dream girl, but I can't see why he likes her so much. Don't get me wrong, Lily's fun to annoy almost as much as Lexis, but I'd never date her. She's so… up tight. Not my type, but to each his own I guess.

"What happened?"

"I asked her to dance." He said sadly.

"And…"

"And she said NO!"

"Is that it?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, she generally says 'no', why is this time more important?" I asked.

"I was really nice this time!" James explained.

"You say that every time!" I sighed exasperatedly.

"But this time I was extra nice!" James cried.

"You say that every time too!" This conversation was going no ware. "Look, Prongs, Maybe Lily needs time to adjust to this new 'nicer' you." I shuddered, James decided at the beginning of the year that to win Lily's heat, he had to 'change' and be 'nicer' and less of an 'arrogant bulling toerag'. His words not mine. Since then he had stopped being so… James. He stopped hexing slytherins (besides Snape and his friends) and it just wasn't the same. I refuse to change for a girl, no matter who she is!

"Yea maybe." He sighed.

"Please return to the dance floor with a partner." McGonagall's voice rang out.

"Well, time to 'dance'" I said looking for a partner when a pretty blond 5th year came up to me, and not having a reason to refuse her I agreed. The music started playing and I could hear the girl muttering '1,2,3, 1,2,3,' under her breath.

"You're doing fine." I told her smiling. She looked up and almost immediately stepped on my foot.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She gushed, blushing.

"It's fine." I tried to calm her down, after that she went back to counting the time and watching her feet. At one point during the dance I realized Lexis and James were dancing together right behind me. It was also around this time I heard Lexis curse at James. I twisted around so my lips were hovering close to her ear and whispered;

"Miss Knight, watch your language!" I chuckled as I saw her cringe from where she would have felt my breath on her neck. Lexis flipped me off without turning around; which surprised me, normally I would have gotten a much better reaction then that. Slightly disappointed, I turned back to the blond girl and continued on with the dance lesson.

Since the talk I had with Remus, I was avoiding Sirius at all costs. I sat as far away from him in classes and I left the room as soon as he walked in. Remus and I had talked Monday night, it was now Wednesday, which meant I had been avoiding him for 2 days now. I know it doesn't sound like a lot, but when you share the same common room, it gets rather tricky.

Why am I avoiding him you may ask? Because I like him. Still doesn't explain it? I don't want to give away that I like him. I know it doesn't make sense, but I have some pride issues. Letting Sirius know he's finally gotten to me is just something I am not prepared to do. What I AM prepared to do is avoid Black like the plague, if we don't talk he won't figure out that I like him! It's genius! Okay, maybe not genius but it'll work until I can control my stupid hormones.

"James, what happened on Saturday after I fainted?" The question came out without me meaning to ask it. James and I were in the great hall dancing. Yes, dancing. McGonagall decided instead of our normal class torture, she was going to shake things up and teach us how to dance for the ball. Dancing was much much worse. Don't get me wrong, I love dancing, but not this type of dancing. Anyway, I had been thinking a lot about what had happened after I passed out on Saturday, all I knew was that James, Sirius and Remus were the ones who saved me.

"You sure you want to know?"

"Yea, I can't stop thinking about it, what would have happened if you hadn't shown up." My voice trailed off and I closed my eyes. That day shook me up more then I wanted to admit.

"Well we just left the three brooms sticks when we heard a shriek, honestly I'm surprised no one else had heard you first, and Sirius just told Peter to go get Dumbledore and then started running in the direction we heard the scream from and me and Remus just ran after him. Sirius tried to curse Bellatrix, but she had already apperated. We really didn't do much, besides Sirius carrying you back to the castle." James finished. We stopped dancing as I took in what he had said.

Damn, Sirius really did save my ass. That's twice now, I really need to stop this whole "damsel in distress' act.

"Lex, you okay?" James asked me, his voice full of concern.

"Yea," I looked up at him. "I'm okay."

The dance lesson ended within the hour and I walked quickly to my next class. Not looking at anyone. As a result of Saturday, I more jumpy, I sincerely hoped it would go away soon. I hate being jumpy, feeling paranoid.

I sat in my regular seat next to Lily in potions, Lily generally got what she wanted in potions, due to the fact Slughorne was her bitch. It was actually kind of creepy how whipped he was.

The class continued as normal, Lily did most of the work, I watched, we handed in the potion together and I sighed as classes ended. Then I felt the itch. Not a physical itch of course. That'd be gross. The itch to tell Lily I liked Sirius Black. That feeling where you want to tell someone so badly, but you can't because you're in public, or your better judgment is stopping you, or your damned pride.

Eventually, the itch won, unfortunately, we were walking into the crowded great hall. So I did the first thing that came to my mind. I grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her to the nearest broom closet.

"Lexis, why am I in a broom cupboard?" Lily asked in a voice that was clearly not amused.

"Lily. I have… a confession." I told her, looking to where I thought her face would be. I don't know if you've ever been in one, but broom cupboards do not have what you would call light. Like, there completely pitch black.

"I figured as much, what is it?" Lily said in a bored tone.

"Lily you're not making this easy!" I snapped.

"Sorry." She grumbled, "Lex, what do want to tell me?"

"I… I... I… I…. I LIKE SIRIUS BLACK!" I blurted out quickly.

"That was it?" Lily said in an under whelmed voice. "You dragged me into a broom closet to tell me you liked Sirius? I've known that for WEEKS!"

"But.. but.. but!" Known for weeks my ass. I am a pro at hiding my feelings. She's a bloody liar.

"I think it's time for dinner Lexis." Lily said in her 'oh Lexis I love you but you have so many problems' voice. I merely hung my head and excited the broom closet.

When we walked back into the great hall I immediately saw a livid James and Sirius muttering to each other and sitting down at Gryffindor's table.

"What's up with them?" I turned to lily.

"I don't know…" she trailed off, her tone puzzled. "But I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Lexis glanced up to see James walking briskly towards her.

"Lexis, I hope you're rested up because we have a game tonight at eleven, against Slytherin." James informed her.

"Like, a quidditch game?" Lexis asked confused.

"Of course."

"Is this game legal?" I asked suspiciously.

"Not exactly."

"Well, I'm in!" I grinned maliciously.

"Lexis! You can't! It's not organized by the teachers! You'll get in huge trouble if someone finds out!" Lily protested.

"Lily! This is the Gryffindor pride we have to uphold! And I'm not leaving my team one chaser short against Slytherin! Besides, I've played games like these before, I just haven't metioned it to you."

"What! When? How? I swear to Merlin if you ever go to Azkaban I will not bail you out!" Lily huffed.

"You would so! What would you do without me to guide you?"

"Ohh what I would do without you." Lily smiled at the thought.

"Bitch." I glowered at her. She smiled sweetly in response and sat down to eat dinner.

By the time dinner was finished I had started to feel the nerves. The quidditch nerves. I was getting increasing glad that I hadn't eaten a big dinner.

I sat on my bed, waiting for the clock to strike 10, which would signify time to leave for the dressing rooms. Lots of people went down only 30 minutes before a game, but I like having lots of time to get changed and get into the right mind set for quidditch. People think quidditch is all athletic ability but I'd like to see those people go through the stress before a game. I'm going to have serious wrinkles by the time I'm 30. The things I do for quidditch. I checked the clock by my bed and saw the time was 11:01. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my quidditch robes.

Just as I got into the common room, I realized I left my gloves in my room and hurried back upstairs. When I tried turning the door handle, it was locked. Curious. I knocked lightly on the door to see if someone happened to be awake,

"Sorry, Lexi." I flinched at the nickname, "You shouldn't leave after curfew."

"_Marlene. _What the Fuck." I hissed.

"Enjoy sleeping in the common room." She bitched through the door.

"MARLENE-" I started to raise my voice.

"Ah-ah-ah, don't want to wake your friends now." I heard her snide voice whisper.

"You _fucking _whore." I snareled and headed back down the stairs. How the bloody hell was I supposed to hold on a quaffle with no gloves, when it's this cold?

When I finally got outside, it had started raining. Great, now my hands will be wet _and_ cold. Fucking Marlene, I fucking hate her. Her and this stupid rain. I'm going to look like a drowned cat by the time this game is done.

I walked into the girls dressing room to find that Rebecca was already in there, pulling on her jersey.

"Hey" She smiled up at me.

"Hi" I tried to smile back.

"Is something wrong Lexis?" She asked concern in her voice.

"My roommate locked me out of my room, so now I get to spend the night in the common room, soaking wet." I cursed.

"You could stay in my room." Rebecca offered.

"No, your friends might not appreciate a stranger sleeping in their room. They might think I'm a pervert. Thanks though." I sighed and started to change. After a few minutes, Rebecca asked,

"Lexis, can I… can I ask you something?"

"Yea sure hun, what's up?" I pulled my jersey over my head and looked at her.

"It's a boy problem." She blushed slightly.

"I might not be the best person to ask about boys right now, but I'll do my best" I promised.

"Alright, well, this guy and I have been friends for years, and I've liked him since last year, and I just have no idea how to tell him I like him. Maybe I shouldn't tell him at all! I'm so frikin spineless!"

_Oh, sick irony._

"Well, my bet is that they probably like you back. So you should defiantly tell him. DON'T tell him in front of his friends, guys are always jerks in front of their friends. If you two are ever alone, just tell him. Deep breath, then go. Like jumping into a pool. You know him better than I do, you'll know the best way to tell him."

"So just do it?"

"Just do it." I nodded.

"Alright. I will. Thanks Lex." She smiled.

"No problem Beck" I smiled at her and checked the time. "Well, time to go kick some slimy slytherin ass." I grinned.

"Let's do this." Becky grinned excitedly.

As our team walked out onto the dark pitch I felt the excitement growing.

This was what I needed, a good fly. This was what I needed to clear my head and this is what I was good at.

"Alright, Clean game, you know the drill, no cheap shots, no screwing around just play." The Hufflepuff boy James and I selected to be the referee told us. I took my position as I saw the ref take position in the center of the pitch, my bat in hand.

His whistle sounded and the game started. Slytherin was in possession- never mind, Lexis got it back, atta girl. I looked around for any signs of a bludger, when it was this dark and rainy they were impossible to see. I look above and saw Rebecca circling the pitch, her head darting back and forth, looking for any sign of a gold ball. Something to my left caught my eye and I narrowed in on the black ball, my bat making contact and sending the bludger in the opposite direction. It was a perfect shot, knocking the quaffle out of Slytherins hands.

Half an hour later and Slytherin was up by 2 goals. This was around the time James called a time out.

"Alright guys, we're doing great especially considering the conditions, Rebecca, if you're having trouble finding the snitch just follow their seeker around for a while, and if he dives follow him, until you're ready to start looking again. Let's go back out there and end this game!"

I stepped back into the pouring rain and mounted my broom. The game continued on, but we didn't catch up, and were now losing by 4 goals, it was all up to our seeker now and I looked across the pitch where I saw her diving. I saw Rebecca stretch out her hand reaching for the snitch. I filled with hope, she was almost there, we were going to win!

Until disaster struck. Regulus came out of nowhere and slammed into Rebecca, his body sending her off in the other direction, and His slimy slytherin fingers wrapped around the snitch.

"SHIT!" I cursed. My fucking brother. Retard. I heard James and Lexis cursing from the other end of the pitch and I saw Rebecca kick at the pitch and Josh, Caleb and Branson all had dead looks on their faces.

_Fuck._ That was what was going through my mind. Today had started so well! And now. Fuck. Fucking Regulus Black and his fucking snitch catching. Fucking Marlene for locking me out of my fucking room. Fucking rain.

I changed and showered as quickly as I could remembering that I still had classes tomorrow, which was just the cherry on top of the cake.

"It wasn't your fault." I told Rebecca before leaving for the common room she merely nodded without looking up.

I was the first one back in the common room of my team and I sat by the fire trying to warm up my finger and toes. I stared into the fire, feeling the heat of it on my face.

"Lexis? What are you still doing up?" I turned and looked at James and Sirius, who were arriving soaking wet as I had.

"I'm locked out of my room, so I'm spending the night down here." I explained dully.

"Why don't you sleep in our room?" James' question hung in the air as I tried to come up with any reason not to spend the night in their room. In Sirius' room.

"You don't have enough beds." Was the best I could come up with.

"Sirius will sleep on the floor." James volunteered his friend.

"There will be no need for anyone to sleep on the floor. I have an idea." Sirius' eyes gleamed evilly and he motioned him to follow them to their dorm room.

"I don't even have pajamas." I protested quietly when we got to the room. Sirius replied by tossing me a shirt and pajama pants.

"Lexis, go change." James ordered, pointing me into their bathroom. I followed his order without question, too tired to argue anymore. It was just one night after all.

It was dark when I had finished changing so dark I stubbed my toe on the dresser, the moment I left the bathroom.

"Fucking-" I stopped myself from finishing the sentence remembering Remus and peter would be sleeping.

"Lexis walk to your right for 3 paces and reach your hand out, my bed should be right there." I heard Sirius say. Lying basterd I knew someone would end up on the floor.

"Sirius, you don't have to sleep on the floor." I whispered and I climbed into the bed I had bumped into, praying it was the right one.

"Oh I'm not." He replied from right beside me. I felt an arm over top of me and myself being pulled backward into a hard, shirtless, chest. My heart started to thud in my chest as I processed where I was. In bed, with Sirius fucking Black. A shirtless Sirius Black. Oh Merlin, here come the hormones.

"Sirius, we are not sharing a bed." I protested trying to squirm to the edge of the bed.

"Oh love," He moaned, "it's just one night, enjoy it while you can." I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was almost asleep and I had no hope of winning this argument.

"You couldn't have worn a shirt?" I groaned.

"I could have, but then having a body like mine would be pointless." _Damn, good reasoning. _I was quiet for a few minutes then;

"Thank you. For saving my life on Saturday."

"It's what I'm here for." He mumbled.

"You're here to save my life?"

"Course, that's twice in one month. You owe me big. You could start repaying me while we're here." I could practically see the wink.

"Shut up." I mumbled feeling sleep starting to wash over me as well.

"Go to sleep Lexis." He murmured pulling me close again. I decided for once in my life to do what he said, and let myself relax against Sirius. Just for one night.

**Okay! Well let's go tooooooo 75 reviews! That's 14 exactly! That's not many. So please! Pretttttttty please, Review? **


	16. Cat Fights and Games

**IM SO SORRY! I WONT BLAB ON RIGHT NOW YOU JUST GET TO READING! D:**

Lexis awoke dazed and confused, the clothes on the ground were not girls clothes, and she wasn't in her pajamas. Then she remembered, the rain, quidditch and that she … was in Sirius Black's bed. Lexis rolled over so she was facing the other way.

"Morning sunshine." Sirius smiled.

"GAH!" Lexis shuffled backwards. Unfortunately the bed wasn't that big, and she pushed herself out of the bed, hitting her head on the bed side table.

"Bloody hell." Lexis cursed holding the back of her head.

"Sirius, control your girlfriend." James mumbled from the bed beside her.

"Fuck off James." Lexis said in a warning tone.

"Just kidding Lex." He muttered sleepily.

"Better be." Lexis said narrowed her eyes. She picked herself up off the ground , still rubbing her head.

"Aww, Lex, you want me to kiss it better?" Sirius offered.

"No Black." _Liar. _

"Liar."He smiled.

"Padfoot, it's too early for flirting. Take it outside." Remus groaned.

"That's okay, I'm going anyway." Lexis told them, "I have to tell Lily and Alice that I'm living and not in trouble. We're quite co-dependent. If we get separated too long, things can get ugly." Sirius snorted at this, James rolled his eyes and Remus shook his head. Peter snored.

Lexis crept back to the girl's dorm and tried the door handle again. Still locked. _Bitch_. Then, she had an idea.

"Alohormora" Lexis tried the door again, nothing.

She knocked lightly on the door hoping someone was awake. A few moments later the door opened. Lily was standing in the door rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Lexis? Is the game just ending? Why'd you knock? And why does your hair look like you got attacked by a pack of rabid squirrels?" Lily asked hazily, still half asleep.

"Oh you know those squirrels, they can't be tamed." Lexis said dully.

"Go lie down Lex." The girls climbed into Lily's bed and Lily, now much more comfortable said,

"Okay, explain. I'm so confused."

"Marlene locked me out of the room being the hoe bag that she is." Lexis whispered viciously.

"She did what?" Lily asked confused.

"Locked me out of the room."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Because she's a bitch."

"So did you sleep in the common room?" Lily asked concerned.

"Umm no I slept in the marauder's room." Lexis blushed.

"You did what?" Lily asked fully awake now.

"Oh shush, it's not like anything happened, I just happened to sleep with Sirius." Lexis said the last bit rather quickly.

"You slept with SIRIUS?" Lily gaped disgusted.

"Well, not in the way you mean it, we just literally slept in the same bed." Lexis explained quickly.

"Oh, because that's SO much better." Lily sighed exasperated.

"Well it IS. And besides, it's not like I have parents that give a damn what I do. Well they might actually. Considering I haven't gotten myself disowned yet, and that means I can shame the family, but ANYWAY. The point is it's not like we did anything besides sleep." Lexis finished with a breath. Lily gave Lexis a blank stare before saying:

"Are you done?"

"I think so."

"Good, I'm going to shower." Lily said standing up and grabbing her towel and shampoo. "You might want to get working on that mane of yours." Lexis grimaced and grabbed her brush.

By the time Lexis had combed through her mess of tangles, she only had five minutes for breakfast and ten to get to the dungeons. The problem with that is it takes 20 minutes to get to the dungeons. Lexis decided to run.

She burst into the great hall, apparently she and Dumbledore were the only ones left in there.

"Hello Dumbledore!" Lexis huffed grabbing a muffin, "Good bye Dumbledore!" She choked through a bite of muffin as she left. Lexis banged into the dungeons just seconds after 9:00.

"Knight, you're late. Detention." McCoy snarled.

"By like, ten seconds!" Lexis protested.

"Make that 2 weeks detentions."

"FOR WHAT?"

"Back talk, now unless you'd like to make it three weeks, I suggest you take your seat." Lexis rolled her eyes angrily, but took her seat next to Alice.

The class went slowly, Lexis having even more trouble than usual focusing on the counter curses and spells. Her eyes kept wondering over to where Sirius and James were working, and her mind was defiantly not thinking about spells. Things went so badly, McCoy had to reveres one of the worse curses Lexis failed to defend.

."That class is going to be the death of me." Lexis groaned rubbing her back, Alice had sent her flying backwards into a cabinet, and it was not the most pleasant feeling.

"I really am sorry Lex, I didn't mean for that spell to be so strong." Alice apologized for what had to be the fourth time in 10 minutes.

"Al, it's fine really, I've been in worse pain." Lexis thought back to Saturday shuddering.

"Okay" Alice smiled. "I'll be right back, I have to PEE."

"Charming". Lily laughed disgusted.

"Yea, Lexis totally SLEPT with Sirius Black, What a slut, right?" Marlene said to her friend as she passed Lexis in the hallway.

"Excuse me Marlene? Did you say something to me? Because I swear I just heard you say my name."

"Oh did you Lex? That's good, because I did say your name. Me and Scarlett were just talking about how much of a slut you are, sleeping with Sirius and all. You really should be careful about what you say when you think no one's listening." Marlene grinned viciously.

"Marlene, you know very well I didn't have sex with Sirius, as you're implying. You're just mad you never did before he dumped you, so stop talking bull shit about me and grow up, then, maybe, people can look past your retarded face and horrible personality. I doubt it, but maybe."

"SLUT." Marlene snarled throwing herself at Lexis and latching on to her hair.

"GET OFF" Lexis shrieked punching Marlene in the stomach. Marlene stumbled backwards and shouted;

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!" Lily responded.

"Expelliarmus!" Lexis said just moments after Lily had cast her protection spell.

"Protego!" This time it was Scarlett casting the spell. The dueling had started to draw a crowd. Lexis wanted to finish this, and decided, if she was ever going to cast a non verbal spell now would be the time. _Levicorpus. _Lexis thought, her wand aimed directly at Marlene's chest. Marlene let out a screech as she was hoisted up into the air by her ankle. Lily finished the battle by un- arming Scarlett and the 2 victorious girls grinned and continued walking to class.

"ALEXIS! LET ME DOWN! I WILL MURDER-" Marlene's lips continued to move, but no sound was coming out, due to the fact Lexis had used silenco on her.

"We really should let her down Lex." Lily said as they were walking away.

"Be my guest." Lexis smiled. She saw Lily smile and wave her wand. There was a sickening 'thud' when Marlene landed. Lexis snorted.

"And that is why, ladies and gentle men, you do not mess with Lexis Knight and Lily Evens." Lily grinned and linked arms with her partner in crime.

The rest of Thursday passed uneventfully and so did most of Friday, Lexis was getting tired of having so much time on her hands to think about… _HIM._ Stupid attractive, funny, arrogant, loyal arse of a guy. Lexis' heart had taken on the nasty habit of beating 10 times faster every time they touched. This meant when Sirius had picked her up and threw Lexis over his shoulder after she insulted him and in the common room Friday night, when they were simply sitting beside each other on the couch. Which is where we are now.

Sirius and James were, surprisingly working on homework and Lexis and Lily were playing a game of exploding snap and talking quietly.

"Oi, Lexis! There's someone outside for you." A seventh year told her.

"Thanks." Lexis said and stepped out of the portrait door.

The corridor was dark, and as Lexis looked around for someone, felt a hand hard on her neck.

"You filthy slut. You filthy blood traitor slut."

"Damian, I can't I can't breathe." Lexis choked out struggling against Damian's grip.

"You don't deserve to breathe." Damian snarled pushing harder on her throat.

"Get. Off." Lexis gasped and did the only thing she could think to do. Lexis brought her knee up, hard, into his groin. Instantly she felt her brother's hands slip away from her neck and she inhaled deeply.

"Now Damian, what exactly did I do that was bad enough for you try to strangle me?" Lexis asked furious, after she had caught her breath. She was not pleased about the sneak attack.

"You know very well what you did." Lexis herd him try to hid the strain in his voice.

"No actually I don't, so if you wouldn't mind telling me I'd love to know." Lexis said sarcastically.

"You SLEPT with Sirius Black!" There was a silence following what he told her, than Lexis burst out laughing.

"You, you, actually BELIEVED that." Lexis choked out clutching her sides. "How much of a prick can you be?" Damian did not look amused. "Look, Damian. I do not like Sirius Black. I am not having sex with Sirius Black. As I've said many times before!"

"You know Lex, I'm wondering why all of a sudden I'm hearing things about you and Black. Last year all I heard was that you hated him, but this year all I hear is how much you want to shag him. Don't let there be any more rumors Lexis, I don't think I'll believe you again, and Mum has asked me to keep you in line, no matter what I have to do." Damian spun on his heel and left, his threat hanging in the air.

"Bastard."

Saturday morning came all too early for Lexis, she was hoping to wake at 12 and save herself the waiting time before she could start getting ready. She woke up at 9. _Well, nothing better to do_ Lexis thought grabbing her homework.

After she had done as much as she cared to do, Lexis looked in the mirror. Then she swore. Her neck still had bright red marks from where her brother's hands had been. Last night she went to bed before anyone could get a good look at her but how was she going to hid it now? _Scarf. _

Lexis went to her trunk and dug through her trunk for her Gryffindor scarf. As she pulled out the scarf, a rat, no, THE rat, fell out of her trunk. She almost shrieked, but had an idea. Picking up the rat by the end of it's tail, she walked over to Marlene's bed. Lifting the corner of her sheets she placed the rat down on her bed.

"Give her hell for me." The rat seemed to nod before disappearing under the covers. Lexis ran back to her bed and waited for screaming. And oh, she got screaming alright. Marlene jumped out of bed and started shaking violently, jumping up and down. Lexis did her best to contain her laughter as she shook under her covers.

"Marlene what's wrong?" Emma asked irritated.

"RAT! THERES A RAT IN MY BED" She screeched pointing at her bed. "LEXIS GET IT OUT!"

"Hmm? A rat did you say? Sorry, I don't touch rats. You want it gone? You get rid of it yourself." Lexis smiled getting up and walking downstairs. _That's what you get for getting me almost killed bitch. _

"Lexis, what's with the scarf?" Alice asked at lunch.

"I'm just cold." Lexis told her with a smile. Alice wasn't sure if she believed Lexis, but she let the subject drop. "So, What are you doing for Christmas break?"

"I'm going to America, New York to be exact." Alice smiled.

"I'm jealous, you better buy me something amazing for Christmas." Lexis grinned.

"I will! How about you? What are you doing?"

"Staying here, Mom doesn't want me to come home, and I probably wouldn't if I had the choice anyways." Lexis sighed.

"I'm sorry Lex." Alice tried to sympathized. "You really hate her, don't you?"

"Yea, I used to think that she still had hope of being an actual human being, but I was wrong. After I got put in Gryffindor, things changed with us. I started talking back, and not taking her crap. She had always tried to keep me quiet and obedient. I was never into that." Lexis smiled. "My dad always agreed with her, no matter what she did to me. It's like he doesn't have his own opinion, and he needs her to tell him how to think. Plus, he's so… Proud."

"You mean like you?" Alice smirked.

"I am not 'proud'." Lexis glared.

"Lexis, you have some pride issues."

"I do not have pride issues!" Lexis denied.

"Why aren't you currently darting Sirius? Oh right, because you're too proud." Alice said proving her point.

"I am currently not dating Black because I would get disowned if I did." Alice snorted at this.

"Lexis, we both know you wouldn't care anymore if you got disowned." Alice reasoned. Lexis had nothing to say to this, so she grumbled and ate her Lunch.

"Alice have you seen my mascara?" The dorm was hectic. Girls from other dorms and houses were running from room to room, searching for various types of makeup and clothing. Lexis, however was not part of the chaos. She had locked the bathroom door and took off her Gryffindor scarf.

"Shit." The angry mark that her brother had left was still there. She couldn't wear her scarf for obvious reasons. _Cover up?_ Lexis grabbed the bottle of cover up and started patting it on her neck. Layer after layer, the red was dulling, but not enough.

"Lexis are you okay in there?" Lily asked knocking on the door.

"Actually, I nicked myself shaving and it's bleeding rather badly, do you know any healing spells?"

"Well yes, there is a spell, do you want me to do it?" Lily asked.

"Oh no, I can do it." Lexis said knowing this was a gamble- if Lily insisted on healing Lexis herself, she would not find any cut.

"Alright then." Lily said telling her the spell. Lexis thanked her and pointed her wand to neck, hoping for the best. To her surprise, the welts faded. They didn't completely disappear, but they went vanished enough to be hidden by cover up. _Perfect… ish. Perfectish. _It was good enough to leave the bathroom with no scarf.

"Lexis! You don't even have mascara on yet?" Lily asked in horror. "Sit down. I have a lot of work to do."

"And what's that supposed to mean!" Lexis asked offended.

"Exactly what I said. Now sit." Lexis grumbled something about being abused, but Lily paid no attention and started combing through Lexis hair.

"Ouch. Ouch. OUCH! Lily!" Lexis flinched.

"Sorry! It's not my fault you have squirrels tail for hair!" Lily growled raging war on Lexis's head.

6:30 was the approximant time Lily finished with Lexis.

"Lily. What did you do?" Lexis asked staring at herself in the mirror.

"What do you mean what did I do? You look fantastic!" Lily argued.

"I know. It's incredible." Lexis said leaning close examining herself closely. Lily snorted and shook her head.

"Go put your dress on Lexis."

6:50 ten minutes before the dance started Lexis slid her mask down her face. Her eye makeup was dark and her blue eyes looked electric.

"I hate you Lily." Lexis said facing her friend.

"What? Why?" Lily asked taken a back.

"Because!" Lexis said pointing her nose. "My damned nose is ruining the whole effect. And it's your fault it's crooked!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Lily cried throwing her arms around Lexis.

"I know, I was just messing with you." Lexis grinned, returning the hug.

"Can we leave now?" Marlene said tapping her floor impatiently.

"No one said you had to wait with us." Lexis bit back.

The great hall looked stunning. The moon was almost full and gave it a beautiful aura, and the stars were shining up above. There were tables along the set around the room with food and drink, they were covered with a dark table cloth, but Lexis couldn't quite make out the color.

The girls wasted no time and moved to the dance floor right away, dancing with each other and every one.

"Looking good tonight Lexis." A voice to her left said.

"Oh, Hi Devon." Lexis said hoping he wouldn't start a conversation.

"So, you want to dance?" She sighed,

"Devon, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Are you still mad about fifth?" Devon said stepping in front of her.

"No, but that doesn't mean I'll ever trust you again."

"Lexis come on, I'm not asking you to marry me." Devon said persistently.

"Devon you made a bet you would shag me before Owls. I don't think it's a good idea." Lexis said starting to get annoyed.

"Lexis, come on-"

"No, Devon, I don't want to deal with this right now. Leave me alone."

"I guess what people are saying is true, Sirius has a new whore." Lexis stood there gaping as Devon turned on his heel and left.

"Son of a bitch." Lexis muttered under her breath. She walked over to a table and sat down.

"Hey, what's up?" Lily asked coming up behind her.

"Guys suck."

"What did Sirius do?" Lily asked exasperated.

"Surprisingly nothing- it was Devon, you remember him?"

"How could I forget? What happened?"

"Nothing worth while, I'll tell you tomorrow, go have fun, dance with James, I'm going to sit this one out."Lexis smiled reassuringly.

"Alright, if you're sure." Lily smiled. "But I will not dance with James."

Lexis rolled her eyes and glanced around the room looking at all the dancing bodies. The room was filled with beautiful dresses, and masks. As her eyes wandered around the room, she noticed something strange. A tall boy with messy dark hair necking with a girl in the middle of the dance floor. Lexis zoned in on the couple, and realized the girl was Marlene, Lexis started walking towards the couple a feeling of dread in her stomach. _No. He wouldn't. _But the body fit Sirius' perfectly, the hair matched the profile looked almost identical in the dim light and Lexis didn't need any more confirmation then that.

She walked slowly back to her seat at the punch table. _You should have suspected it. _They just broke up though. But Lexis hadn't expected them to get back together at all. _Oh well, Looks like you were right, and James and Lily and everyone else was wrong._ _I really wish they weren't though._

"Hey Lexis, why don't we move this party to my room." A snide voice said behind her.

"What the hell is your problem Black? Really? I am done with you." Lexis turned and ran out of the hall, angry tears starting to fill her eyes. She heard the door she had just run out of open and saw Sirius coming after her. She started to walk faster rounding a corner. Lexis heard the foot steps getting closer until she felt a hand grab her arm.

"Lexis what are you mad at?" Sirius seemed genuinely confused.

"You honestly don't know? I'll give you a hint. Her name starts with a M and ends with arlene."

"I broke up with Marlene a week ago! We haven't talked since! What the bloody fuck are you talking about?"

" Black don't toy with me I SAW you. And then you just come up and hit on me like nothing happened?" Lexis whipped away a tear that had escaped quickly and pulled her arm out of Sirius' grasp.

"You saw me what? Lexis tell me what you're so mad about!"

"I saw you making out with Marlene! Right in the middle of the dance floor and you know what? I am tired of you and you're stupid games, because you know what Black? You won. I LIKE you. Is that what you wanted to hear? Something you can go brag about? That Alexis Knight fell for your charms not once, but twice?" Lexis stood there, waiting for him to say something, tears running down her cheeks.

When he didn't she brought a hand up, maybe to slap him, but he grabbed it before it could hit him. They froze there, neither sure what to do next, when Sirius seemed to make up his mind. He dropped her arm, and placed his hand on the back of her neck, leading her into a kiss. Lexis twisted her arms around Sirius until they broke apart. Somewhere in that time Sirius had picked Lexis up and moved to a window sill where the two were sitting now.

Lexis turned away from Sirius, her hair falling in front of her face.

"Lexis," Sirius sais tucking her hair behind her ear, "I wasn't kissing Marlene, I was with James, Remus and Peter all night, I haven't even spoken to Marlene."

"I'm such an idiot." Lexis sighed after a few moments.

"Only sometimes Love." Sirius smiled, draping his arm over Lexis' shoulders. "Lexis, go out with me."

"I don't know Black, what's in it for me?" Lexis smiled looking up at him.

"The fact that you get this body all to yourself?" Sirius offered.

"That's it?" Lexis teased, "I don't know."

"Lexis Knight I swear to Merlin."

"Fine, I guess you're not the worst boyfriend a girl could have." She smiled and went on to her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

**A/N SOOO I hope this makes up for the lack of writing I haven't been doing. :S I AM sorry about that, it's just been a really bad time to write, stacked with homework, and nothing would come out when I tried, and I did try! ANYWAY leave me a review! Id LOVE to get to 100! :D**


	17. Secrets and Full Moons

**Okay, I know it wasn't my fastest update, but at least it's here! **

Lexis rolled over in her bed Sunday morning and pulled the blankets up to her chin. Sirius had promised to keep the dating thing quiet, until she could tell her parents face to face and not have them find out through her brother.

Not being able to lie in bed anymore Lexis jumped up and started pulling on a pair of jeans.

"What happened last night Lex? You left in such a hurry." Lily asked sitting up in her bed. Lexis stopped what she was doing and walked over to lily's bed.

"I am about to tell you a secret. A deep, dark secret that must never be repeated, except to Alice. Last night, Sirius asked me out, and I said yes." Lexis waited for a reaction.

"For ral?" Lily asked.

"For ral." Lexis replied, dead serious.

"AHHH LEXIS IM SO HAPPY FO-" Lexis slammed her hand over Lily's mouth.

"Lily. Not so loud. We're not telling a lot of people, because I don't want my brother to rat me out to my parents."

"Sorry Lex, but really?" She tackled her friend into a hug, "This is so great!"

"You're telling me." Lexis grinned. "I'm going down stairs, I'll see you later."

"Lexis!" James called her over "I head you and Sirius had an interesting time last night." Lexis started to blush and dragged James out into the corridor.

"What did he tell you."

"Just that you KISSED him. That's gross Lexis. You have no idea where his mouth has been."

"I've had my shots." She shrugged, "I'll be fine. He told you we weren't telling a lot of people right?"

"Yea he told me, no worries, I won't tell anyone." He smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks James- Ahh! Sirius let go of me!"She squirmed. Sirius who wrapped around her waist merely chuckled.

"Why should I?" He asked cheekily.

"I can't kiss you if you're behind me." Lexis smirked as she felt herself being dropped.

"And you say I'm whipped." James snorted.

"Go away Prongs." Sirius told him as Lexis turned around.

"I wasn't planning on sticking around anyway." James pulled a disgusted face and headed back into the common room.

"So, we're alone." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"We're not having sex." Lexis said bluntly.

"Well, that wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Sirius winked, before grabbing Lexis at her hips and throwing her over his shoulder.

"BLACK! Put. Me . DOWN." Lexis said feeling blood rush to her head.

"Sorry Lex? Did you say something?" Sirius teased.

"SIRIUS BLACK." Lexis said pounding her fists on his back.

"Shh Lex, people will hear you, you're the one who wanted to keep this relationship a secret."

"Black, we're in a deserted hallway. No one comes down here." Sirius paid no attention to this comment and started whistling as he readjusted Lexis on his shoulder.

"You know Lexis, you're really light" He said looking back over his shoulder at her. "I could do this all day."

"Well that's just bloody fantastic. If you're going to carry me around all day at least take me to the Hall. I'm starving."

"Sure thing Love." They walked like that, Lexis hanging limply off of Sirius' shoulder and Sirius walking as if nothing was weird about the scene. Until Lexis saw someone at least.

"Sirius, hold on, I think I saw someone. Let me down." Sirius froze and dropped her. Lexis walked down the corridor, "Hello, is anyone there?" She walked a few steps down the hallway looking around "…Never mind, I must have heard something."

"Alright, if you're sure." Sirius smiled wrapping his arm around her waist. "Come on, Breakfast will be over soon."

_Regulus POV_

Regulus Black was walking through the Hogwarts corridors alone on Saturday morning. His head was pounding with a hangover from the after party slytherins had after the dance. Regulus had no idea where he was going, but couldn't stand to be in his stuffy room any longer so he dressed and headed out.

"_**Just that you KISSED him.**__**That's gross Lexis. You have no idea where his mouth has been."**_Someone said. Regulus paused. _Lexis? As in Knight?_ He froze before rounding the corner, listening harder.

"_**Thanks James- Ahh! Sirius let go of me!"**__Sirius? As in Black._ Regulus risked a look around the corner. Yep it was defiantly Alexis and his brother. He paused, not knowing what to do next. _Maybe didn't actually kiss. _

"_**I can't kiss you if you're behind me." **_Okay, and maybe he was wrong. He knew what he should do, but didn't know if he wanted too. He should tell Damian and mess up his brother's life. But part of him knew he owed it too Alexis not to tell on her.

"_**BLACK! Put. Me . DOWN." **_Regulus leaned around the corner again and felt a pang of jealously. That would never be him with Alex, it might have been, they were friends, they could have been more. But he fucked it up. Sirius had started to walk away with Alexis thrown over his shoulder. He made his decision and started to follow them down the corridor.

_LEXIS POV_

"Remember Black, no touching, no nothing while we're in here." Lexis reminded him before then went into the great hall.

"I know, I know." Sirius said impatiently.

"Just checking." Lexis smiled and kissed him before she went into the great hall. Lexis walked over to where she saw Alice sitting.

"Hey Alice." She said taking a seat beside her and grabbing a slice of toast. "I have quite the story to tell you."

"Does it involve you and Sirius dating? Because Lily already let that slip." Alice grinned.

"Damn her." Lexis cursed.

"Lex, this is so great! I'm so happy for you!" Alice smiled, hugging her friend.

"Thanks Alice, I'm happy for me too!" Lexis joked grinning like a fool. "So how 'bout you and Frank? You seemed pretty cozy at the dance." The 2 talked mindlessly about boys while they finished their breakfast.

"I'm going to go finish some homework." Lexis said standing after she finished eating.

"Am I really supposed to believe that?" Alice asked noticing Sirius getting up from his friends moments later.

"Yes, actually you are." Lexis smirked.

"Remember to use protection!" Alice teased. Lexis flipped her off grinning.

"I'll make sure to." Lexis said sarcastically.

_Regulus POV_

"I knew it, I KNEW it! That whore. I'm sure Mom and Dad will love to hear about this new development." Damian smirked. Regulus stood not saying anything. "Thank you for telling me what you saw Regulus. "

"Yea, anytime." Regulus said quietly. "You think they'll disown her?"

"No doubt, she and Mom have never gotten along, and now she's dating blood traitor too. Mom will be ecstatic." Regulus shifted uncomfortably, a guilty feeling coming over him.

_LEXIS POV_

"Lex do you know the time?" Sirius asked, his head on her lap. The common room was mostly deserted , so they risked some PDAs.

"I think it's 10, why?" Lexis said squinting at the clock.

"Shit, I made plans with James, I'll see you tomorrow." Sirius said getting up and kissing Lexis lightly before running out of the common room.

"Where's he off to?" Lily asked walking up behind Lexis.

"I have no idea, he said he's doing something with James." Lexis trailed off.

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" Lily grinned.

"Is this Lily Evans, suggesting we do something… against the rules, like sneaking out? Merlin's one eye'd squirrel. I never thought this day would come!" Lexis gasped. "Let's go!"

"I was just joking Lex." Lily snorted.

"Too bad! I may never get to say 'it was Lily's idea' when we do something bad again! Come on!" Lexis grabbed Lily's wrist and ran out of the common room just in time to see Sirius round the corner.

Lexis and Lily followed silently as Sirius walked out on the grounds and to the whomping willow.

"Where'd he go?" Lily asked bemused. He had disappeared into thin air.

"I have no bloody idea. There's nowhere to go" Lexis said baffled. "Let's just wait, he'll come back eventually… right?"

"I'll wait half an hour. Then I'm going in, It's freezing out here!" Lily promised.

"Deal." Lexis agreed. The girls waited but saw no signs of Sirius in 20 minutes.

"Where the bloody hell could be have gone?" Lexis asked looking around. She didn't expect to see a giant black shaggy dog bounding towards her and tackle her to the ground. "OOF! Gah get of me!" Lexis was surprised when he actually DID get off of her. "Well thank you."

Lexis shot a confused look to Lily who responded with a shoulder shrug.

"Who do u belong to?" Lily asked scratching the dogs head. The dog barked started tugging on Lexis' jeans pulling them back to the castle.

"Whoa! Lily!" Lexis' hands dug into the ground. "The bloody beast is about to pull my trousers off!" Lily ran to her friends aid, and started bopping it on the nose.

"Let go you wretched creature." Lily muttered

The dog snorted frustrated, and let go of Lexis' pants. It sat there, looking puzzled.

"This has to be the looniest dog in the history of the world." Lily said seriously. The dog's eyes lit up and he 'woofed' excitedly. He trotted over to Lexis' foot and bit the sole of her shoe, taking it off her foot.

"HEY!" Lexis cried out as the dog started to run with the shoe back towards the castle. "Stupid bloody animal!" Lily followed in suit, sprinting up the hill back to the castle.

"Damn…it… let….him have….the bloody thing." Lexis panted, halfway up the hill her legs giving out on her.

"Weirdest… dog … ever." Lily breathed lying down beside Lexis, trying to catch her breath. The girls sat, not saying anything, breathing heavily from their uphill sprint. Lily's head pricked up.

"Did you hear that?" She asked nervously.

"Hear what?" Lexis asked.

"I just heard a werewolf call."

"… Lily… how do you know what a werewolf sounds like?" Lexis asked skeptically.

"In third, we learned all about them!" Lily insisted.

"I remember THAT, but I don't remember ever hearing one. I think you're being paranoid." Lexis snorted.

"That's great Lex, but I'm going back to the castle, you can stay here all alone, by the forest, in the dark, with that weird dog and the werewolf, while I go, back to the castle where its warm and safe." Lily smiled getting up and heading toward the castle.

"Urg." Lexis groaned getting up. "Lily wait up you prick, I'm not staying out here alone."

Lily waited for Lexis to catch up with her before starting back again.

"Did you hear that?" Lily asked again, her voice shaking as she turned around slowly.

"No Lily, I didn't, nothing's going to get us, let's just get back to the cas-" Lexis was cut off by a growl. She didn't even bother turning around before she started running.

"I BLOODY TOLD YOU!" Lily screamed a few paces behind Lexis.

"JUST RUN!" The 2 ran like their lives depended on it, which in they did. They sprinted up the hill and Lexis knew they would be safe once they got through the doors, and they we're almost there, when disaster struck. Lexis felt her foot hit loose dirt and she hit the ground hard. Lily skidded to a stop and grabbed Lexis' arm trying to help her up.

The wolf was only 20 feet behind them, snarling hunch over on all fours. It walked up slowly, to where Lily and Lexis were struggling. 10 feet behind them practically in striking distance, Lexis let out a shriek realizing if they were to run, the wolf would easily over take them. The wolf crouched down into bearing it's teeth, and Lily let out a blood curtailing scream, trying again to help Lexis up. The wolf leapt forward and Lexis braced herself. But nothing came. She opened her eyes. The black dog had jumped in front of the wolf, coming out of nowhere, and the 2 were snapping and snarling at each other. The next thing that happened just made the whole scenario even weirder.

A buck had emerged from the forest and galloped over to the girls and kneeled down. Lexis not knowing what else to do, threw her leg over the bucks back.

"LEXIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lily asked slightly horrified.

"I DON'T KNOW JUST GET ON." Lexis shouted pulling Lily over to the stag, and pulling her semi on. When the Stag felt the weight of the second girl, it took off running to the castle.

Lexis slid off it's back when they got there and landed on shaking legs. Her legs were so unsteady, she ended up crawling the steps to the castle with Lily right behind her. The stag took off back towards where the wolf was after Lily and Lexis had shut the door. Lexis sat against the wall, breathing deeply, trying to calm herself.

"What the hell just happened?" Lily asked after a while.

"Well, a mysterious black dog stole my shoe, we were chased by a werewolf, I'm pretty sure I shattered my knee, and then we were saved by a stag, that let us ride on it's back."

"Yea, I thought so." Lily said shakily.

"Shall we, go get something to eat?" Lexis asked standing up.

"Why not?" Lily sighed. "How's your knee? You don't need to go to the hospital wing do you? I'm not sure Pomfrey will believe us. I'm not sure anyone would actually."

"No I'm fine. And I reckon you're right." Lexis stood up. "They'd send us to St. Mungo's for sure if they we told anyone what happened."

**I hope you all enjoyed it, this one was kind of inspired by actual events. There was no werewolf, or anything, but me and a friend DID end up sprinting up a hill to safety :D**

**Anyway Leave a review? Pretty please? Like PRETTTY PRETTY please? :D**


	18. Theories and Explanations

**AN- SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT. HIGHSCHOOL GOT HARD. Then summer happened and I slept through the first month XD.**

"So" Lexis said through a bite of chocolate doughnut, "I reckon you may have been right about the werewolf."

"Oh? You think!" Lily said in an irritated tone.

"Yea." Lexis grinned guiltily. "I do" Lily gave her a death glare. " Alright! I'm sorry I doubted you and your knowledge on werewolves!"

"You should be, we could have been killed!" Lily cried.

"You make that sound as if I've never almost gotten us killed before! Remember that time in the summer of 5th when I thought I could drive a muggle car?" Lily's eyes widened with the memory. "Merlin, was I wrong… So who do you think it was?"

"Who do I think what was?" Lily asked.

"The werewolf. Do you think it could be someone in the school?" Lexis asked lifting herself up on the counter.

"I supposed it could be…" Lily agreed thoughtfully, "But Dumbledore wouldn't put the rest of students at risk would he? It's probably a traveler that was going through Hogsmeade."

"Maybe, but that doesn't explain the stag and the dog. They clearly were not normal animals."

"I don't know Lexis, there are way too many things to think about that don't make any sense." Lily complained.

"Lily…" began Lexis, "You don't think it was Sirius do you? We were followed him outside after all, or James, because Sirius said he would be with James." Lexis trailed off.

"But Lex, that doesn't make any sense. If either of them were werewolves, they wouldn't be together at a full moon because the wolf would tear the human apart" Lily reasoned.

"I guess you're right. But where are they now? If they went outside and they don't know about the werewolf, then they could be in serious danger!" Lexis cried.

"Lexis, don't freak out, I'm sure your lover boy will be fine- James and him probably went to practice quidditch or something. We'll go check that they're back and if they're not, we'll go get Dumbledore okay? They'll be okay." Lily promised.

"Alright, let's go to the common room- if there back that's where they'll be." Lexis said sliding down off the counter and walking to the door. "You coming?"

"Yea, I'm right behind you." Lily said, but Lexis had already left.

Lexis ran into the common room glancing around the room for James or Sirius, when she didn't find them, she raced up the stairs to their dorm and barged in. Fortunately there was someone in the room- unfortunately he was naked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"JAMES!" Lexis shrieked slapping her hand over her eyes, "WHY ARE YOU SO NAKED?"

"I WAS CHANGING! WHY ARE YOU IN OUR ROOM?" James asked just as horrified.

"I WAS LOOKING FOR SIRIUS."

"WHY?"

"I JUST WANTED TO KNOW IF HE WAS BACK YET. THAT'S NOT A CRIME"

"NEITHER IS BEING NAKED!"

"You're right. I'm sorry. Really, really sorry. Are you dressed yet?" Lexis asked still holding her hand over her eyes.

"Yea I am, NOW." James said irritably. Lexis slowly removed her hand from her eyes and opened her eyes cautiously. She sighed and awkwardly moved to a chair that was only partially covered with clothes.

"So what were you and Sirius up to?" You could practically cut the tension with a knife.

"Oh, you know, just Quidditch planning."

"Where's Sirius now?"

"In the kitchen." Lexis paused, then looked up at James.

"James, Sirius isn't in the kitchen. I was just there a minuet ago." Now the entire room froze.

"Maybe he hadn't gotten there yet, why do you care so much?"

"He's not outside alone is he?" Lexis voice hit a frantic note.

"Lexis why does it matter so much? Calm down would you!" James

"IT MATTERS BECAUSE THERES A WEREWOLF OUT THERE THAT WILL TEAR HIM INTO A BAZILLION PIECES!" Lexis cried desperately. James stared at Lexis for a long moment, sighed then said:

"Sirius won't be tore up into a bazillion pieces, I promise. Can you wait until the morning for me to explain? I think it will be better if we explain then."

"Explain what? James can't you just tell me now?" Lexis pleaded.

"I think I should wait till the morning. Listen Lex, I should go, we'll tell you everything in the morning." James promised.

"You better."

Lexis spent that night drifting in and out of sleep. Sometimes she dreamed of the night she and Sirius first kissed, she didn't dream of the kiss, but of James and Sirius' gashes. She dreamed of someone's eyes. Tried brown eyes. Finally she went right out, and slept until ten.

When she woke up she immediately dressed and went to the Marauders room. She saw the marauders sitting in a circle around a table away from everyone else.

"Hello boys!" Lexis said as lightly as she could, but everyone sensed the awkward undertone to the situation. "I need to borrow James and Sirius for a moment, if you don't mind." Lexis said, speaking to Remus and Peter.

"Actually," Sirius started, "This is Remus' story to tell. Have a seat." He pulled Lexis on to his lap while Lexis tried to connect the dots.

"Wait, Remus… I though Sirius…"

"This will be easier if you just listen." Remus said tiredly. "First of all, I wanted to apologize for almost killing you last night, you could say I wasn't myself. Let me begin from the beginning. When I was eight, I was bit by a werewolf by the name of Fenrir Greyback. I didn't think there would be anyway that I would be able to come to Hogwarts, but Dumbledore made arrangements for me so when it was…. My time of the month, I would be transported to the shrieking shack and transform there away from anyone I could hurt." Lexis had been silent through Remus' explanation, trying to take it all in. _Remus? How could sweet innocent Remus be a werewolf. It doesn't make sense. _But the more Lexis thought about it the more it DID make sense. That would explain why he looked sick all the time, and why he always left.

"But wait," Lexis cut him off "If you were supposed to be in the shrieking shack, how did you get out to me and Lily?"

" That would be where we come in." Sirius said speaking for the first time.

"You?"

"Yea, us." Sirius sighed guiltily. "We found out about Remus'… condition, in third year, and we wanted to help him."

"I was so relieved that they weren't too horrified to look at me again, that if we broke the rules that Dumbledore set for us, I wouldn't care. I was with people who knew my darkest secret and didn't care. And because of that I could have killed you and Lily. I am so so sorry." Remus put his hands into his hands.

"Remus I'm not mad at you. Hell, if Lily and I hadn't been outside after curfew, nothing would have happened." Lexis promised him. Remus didn't say anything, but looked at her with an appreciative smile. "I still have one question. How did you try and help Remus? Isn't there no cure for lycanthropy?"

"We didn't try to cure him as we tried to make the transitions a little less, painful." Peter said speaking for the first time.

"But how? A werewolf would tear a human to pieces." Lexis reasoned.

"Mmm, but that's if were human. " Sirius

"What do you mean if you were human? What else would you be?"

"Have you ever heard of the term 'animagus'" James asked.

"Of course, but what does that have to do-" Lexis paused putting two and two together. "You didn't"

"We did." Sirius grinned guiltily.

"Is that what the black dog and the stag was? You in animagus form?" James nodded "What are you?" Lexis turned looking to Sirius.

"Me? I was the dog. Or the 'bloody beast' as you put it." He said raising an eyebrow.

"You deserved that. You almost pulled my pants off."

" Don't pretend that you didn't like it"

"Black, that wasn't pretending. That was pure horror." Lexis said seriously. Sirius pouted. "So you were the dog, James were you the stag?"

"Yep" James grinned.

"Okay, so Peter, what are you?"

"I'm a rat." He squeaked. _Well, isn't that fitting. _Lexis snorted to herself.

"So, who wants to get some food?" James asked filling the silence that followed.

"I'm in." Lexis said standing up. Sirius and Peter got up and the tree boys walked to the door. "You okay Remus?"

"I'm just so shocked that you're talking to me." Remus said looking up at her.

"Remus, I've known you for years. You are one of the kindest people I know. Something that happens one a month to you, that you can't control isn't going to change that. Look at it this way. You still like girls right?"

"Yea." Remus smiled cautiously.

"Well we're just like werewolves!" Lexis grinned. "Come on wolf boy, let's get something to eat.

**I know it's not long, but I think it would be too forced if I tried to add more. Leave me a review. I love them more then air. **

**Thanks for the reviews I got on the last chapter I love you all :D**


End file.
